Dinosaur Hearts II
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: A continuation of what happened after the Events of Dinosaur Hearts. Current World: The World That Never Must be (Part 2)(tHE FINAL CHAPTER!)
1. Dzone

**Dinosaur Hearts II**

**Chapter 1: D-Zone, Part 2**

The three of us arrived in the teleporter as we normally would after going through some long or terrible mission involving us losing something. This time, however, we are about to lose someone, not the other way around. I stepped off the Teleporter to hear Dr. Taylor's gigantic booming voice through every wall there was.

"MAX MY BOY! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH JUST TO FIND YOU!" Spike called out.

"Dad, it was rex who rescued Zoey and I, remember?" Max replied.

"You're welcome, Mr. Taylor," I said with a grunt. I walked over to the computer area where Reese was sitting, "Anything new on the radar, Reese?"

"Nothing yet, just a bunch of black dots disappearing, meaning you cleared off the remaining worlds." She replied.

"That's a relief…" I replied.

I sat there for a few more seconds, which I really shouldn't have, because the number of black dots got replaced with 2 new black dots.

"Max, Zoey… you might want to come over here…." I said.

Zoey and Max both came over and noticed that it wasn't just the previous worlds that were in danger. Now, it was several more. And even at that, it was a lot to take care of.

"Rex, do you need to go again?" Zoey asked.

"Seems so." I replied.

"I'm coming with you!" She cried.

A tear fell to the floor as she said the words to me.

"I can't have you coming with me now, you know what happened last time. The Teleporter can't handle more than one person and might throw you off into another dimension in which we will never find you!" I yelled.

I didn't let them know, but now I had a tear dripping to the floor. A single tear, it can change the world.

"I'm going with you. Rex, we are your friends, we have to be by your side, no matter what." Max said.

Not another tear jerker. I tried really, really hard not to cry, because if I did something horrible was literally bound to happen.

"I appreciate what you guys are trying to do for me, but seriously, I can do this on my own. No help." I replied.

"Rex, before you go, have you ever played _kingdom hearts_?" Max asked.

"No, No I haven't." I replied.

"Well, it was just like the last journey we had, except this guy sora had to travel to Disney worlds in order to stop maleficent. It's a great game and it proves…" Max said, continuing to talk even though I wasn't even there anymore.

"Reese! Check into hollow bastion!" I yelled.

A giant castle arose on the screen. It looked like a giant swarm of weird black things was surrounding the castle, and they weren't heartless.

"Sora is in trouble…" I said quietly.

"Rex, is something the matter?" Max Asked.

"Max, I met sora during my travels to the other worlds and one of the black dots is sora's home world and now it's up to me to stop these weird creatures and save their world from complete annihilation before they kill themselves! Do you understand now why I have to go alone? It has nothing to do with you, Zoey, Reese, or even your dad! The point is there are innocent people out there who will be killed if we don't stop Dr. Z in time! Now, are you in or not? Because if you're not I…Will…Go…. Alone!" I yelled at max as loudly as I could.

Max pulled back his sleeves and put on his triceratops visor.

"Let's do this!" Max Yelled.

As the teleporter started up, Max and I nodded out heads to each other and ran towards the teleporter.

"If I don't see you, Max, you're going to be in so much trouble it's not even going to be funny." I said.

Max laughed.

We jumped into the teleporter, and that was exactly the moment my second journey had started.

Before we move on, let me tell you something. Just like Kingdom Hearts, if someone loses there heart, they become a heartless, right? Not really. This time, if someone lost their soul, they become a soulless. Creatures without souls. There are several of them, and they all got together to create the society known as "Organization Alpha" who are all bent on destroying the homes of innocent people. They are evil. That's enough for me to say right now, but just remember this: the next time you meet a guy with no soul, be sure to check his nametag first. If it says "Hello, Welcome to Organization Alpha! My name is…" then make sure within the next 12 seconds your running away screaming for help unless you have a way to defend yourself. Well, good luck!


	2. Bellwood Part 2

**Chapter 2: Bellwood, part 2**

Once again, Max failed to land directly beside me as I landed on my ass in Bellwood, which I have already been too once before. Since I knew the map of this street pretty well, I decided to take a look around.

I noticed some newer-looking houses that were not here the first time I visited, but as I decided to turn back around, I ran into my old, old friend.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk!" I yelled, blinded by the obvious fact that the guy who controlled most of this world was the guy who just ran into me.

"Rex? Rex, is that you, Bro?" He said.

I then realized I just ran into my old friend Ben Tennyson.

"Dude! It's been, like two years!" He screamed.

I stared at him with almost no emotion on my face.

"Two years? It hasn't even been two weeks!" I said back.

"No way, man, you arrived here in 2010. Now it's 2012!"

Still not believing him, I checked the Instant transporter, which conveniently had a watch. I checked the time of my last visit, and sure enough, it has exactly been 2 years since I last visited.

"Alright, so, there must be something wrong here." I said, slowly.

"Gwen went missing and Kevin has turned evil, how did you know?" ben asked.

"It's a long story I am not willing to get into. But still, we need to find them. Any ideas?"

"Not by a long shot…"

"What about vilgax, could he be behind this?"

"I don't think so, vilgax turned to pieces last time we fought him…"

"Then there must be a… Wait. Do you think Kevin could have kidnapped Gwen?"

There was a small pause. During this pause, ben just stared at me. But he wasn't staring like I was insane; he was staring at me like I just came up with something he could have never guessed in his lifetime.

"How did you…?" Ben asked in amazement.

"No time, where do you think Kevin is now?" I asked ben.

"He could be anywhere. He took off with a guy named… Sanmex?" Ben said, like he was asking me if that was his name.

"We have a lot of searching to do… let's see… we can go to the arcade!" I said.

"But now is so NOT the time for games!" ben said, bewildered.

"I said," I began with a threatening look on my face and with a really dark, sinister, and evil tone, "we can go to the arcade."

"The arcade it is then."

Within about 5 minutes we were on the street with a long trial of darkness leading towards the arcade. I followed it and made it near the entrance. I could hear voices coming from inside, so I decided to listen in on whoever was in there.

"I said where is this great power you told me I could have!" One voice, deep and angry, screamed.

"Now, now, be patient, once we destroy ben Tennyson and rex, you can get the power you deserve." Another voice, calm, cool, and collected, replied.

"I asked once, and I will ask again, who the hell is Rex Owen?" The threatening voice screamed.

Then, I made the dumbest move anyone could have ever made in their entire life.

I opened the doors, walked five steps toward the inside of the arcade and said "I am."

I couldn't see ben from behind me, but I am 97% sure he face palmed.

"YOU!" The large threatening monster… no, that was Kevin, said to me. It seemed that he forgot everything while in that form.

"Damn it, I am an idiot!" I said under my breath, while running away.

I then heard a life-saving noise from behind me. As I turned around, Kevin was frozen. I turned to look around. Ben was still sitting there, cross-legged, as if nothing had happened. Kevin was standing there, on one leg. I poked him, and he fell over backwards. His skin didn't even feel cold. It felt, unnaturally warm.

"Well, what do we have here?" came the calm voice once more.

I knew it was too good to be true.

"Sanmex, you're working for Dr. Z, aren't you?" I asked.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing." He said back.

"What is your plan?"

"My plan? Now, why would I tell you that?"

"That's what every villain does in times of stress…"

"I would much rather unfreeze your worst nightmare than tell you our plan…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize max was here."

"Such a witty boy. I bet you won't even recognize you're soulless when you finally meet him."

"My soulless? What are you talking about?"

"I'll make you a deal, tell me where the final soul for Kingdom hearts is, and I will return this horrid creature back to its old form, with no memory of what happened here."

"I can never tell you something I don't know myself."

"Hmm… seems like Xalir has a worthy opponent…"

"Xalir? Who is Xalir? Tell me! Sanmex!"

But with that, Sanmex was gone. Time unfroze. But, instead of a giant alien monster running at me, Kevin lay on the ground, passed out.

"Let's take him back before he catches something." Ben said to me.

"But, what about Gwen?" I asked.

"Oh, well, she was just at Julie's house this entire time!"

I facepalmed myself so hard that it may have almost woke Kevin up. It took awhile, but Kevin made it back to the house ok, and woke up in his ordinary form.

"What happened, all I remember is talking to some strange guy with blue-ish hair then… nothing?" Kevin asked.

"Whatever that was all about, it seems to be over now. We can go back." Ben said.

"Not yet, to prevent anyone else from Organization Alpha coming in here, I need to lock the keyhole. With my…"

I stopped in midsentence; my dinoblade turned green and tricked out. I had my old Onmiblade back.

"No way." I said.

Kevin held out his palm and handed to me a picture of Gwen.

"Ben, if you ever say anything…"

"No problem, man. I keep the bro code in check."

I stared at the picture, without noticing a giant crown was on the floor. A keyhole arose from the picture and the Onmiblade locked it like normal. I took the instant transporter, wished everyone the best of luck, and left the world. As I was flying down the path of the in-between worlds, I kept thinking to myself: _who is Xalir and what the hell was Sanmex talking about?_

It was only at that moment I hit a bump in the path between worlds and fell down into a world in which the people looked very familiar to me, but the world itself I have never been too.


	3. Miyagami academy part 1

**Chapter 3: Miyagami Academy**

"This is a pleasant surprise…" a voice said behind me after I fell from the sky.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

I jumped up and turned around while summoning my dinoblade. Unfortunately, it turned out to be none other than Amu Hinamori, the girl who was madly in love with me (or so it seemed) from the end of my last journey trying to save Max's ass.

"Pushy, pushy, I only came to help…" Amu said, twirling in my direction.

"Aren't you suppose to be in, oh, I don't know, your own world?" I asked.

"It was converted by the darkness, again. It seems like Seiyo is usually the first to be attacked."

"Geez. But If were not at Seiyo…"

I turned around and looked up at the academy in front of me, perched on top of a huge mountain.

"If you let me come with you, I can help you get in." Amu said, smiling like an utter maniac.

"I don't need your help; I can get into this school on my own." I replied.

"It's an all girls academy." Amu said, her arms crossed.

"Oh… well, then… ok, fine. You can come with me until the end of this world."

"Oh, no I meant the rest of your journey. I can help you more than you think."

"WHAT?"

"You know what I said."

"Urggg…. Fine."

So for the next 3 hours, Amu took on amulet spade form and made the sexiest girl ever. It wasn't even too far off from how I looked normally, but I looked into the mirror and didn't even recognize myself.

"If anyone asks, your name is Runa." Amu said.

"Why Runa?"I asked.

"Because I said so, that's why. Now, use a feminine voice, you new 10th grader."

"But aren't you a 10th grader?"

"No, I'm in 9th grade."

I sighed and we started our descent up the mountain, and we noticed a girl lying on the trunk of a tree with a puppet around her hand.

"Are you ok?" Amu asked.

"Food…" The girl said.

"Seems she's unconscious…"

"Don't worry about the kiddo." The puppet said out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled in my best female voice.

"We better take her back…" Amu said.

So we carried an extra 80 pounds and brought her up and dropped her off at the gate of the academy.

"We have to warn the president of what is happening." Amu said.

We walked through the gate and automatically 4 girls walked over and stopped the both of us.

"What the hell?" I said, once again in my girl voice.

"Stop acting feminine." The red haired girl said to me.

"You're lying, falsely speaking, and sarcastic!" the girl with brown hair said, standing next to her.

I took off my wig and brought out my Dinoblade.

"Damn, so close too…" Amu said.

"The assault squad doesn't have an issue with you." The Red haired girl said to Amu.

"I'm with Rex through everything. You can't stop me."

"How about you tell us who exactly you are?" I said, throwing off the dress I was wearing to show my normal outfit underneath.

"You were wearing something under that?" Amu yelled.

"I kinda knew something like this would happen."

"I am Nadaho Kinjo of the Miyagami academy maximum authority wielding best student council!" The red haired girl said, "The girl standing next to me is rein, of the Best student council assault squad."

"That's right, correct, and undeniable!" Rein said.

"And I'm Sayuri." The girl standing next to rein said.

"And we are the Best Student assault squad!" Nadaho said.

"Except for Kaori." Sayuri said.

"Yup, she's gone, missing, and not here!" Rein yelled.

"Are you ready to go, Amu?" I asked.

"Ready for…" Amu paused.

"Rex, we have been waiting for you." A girl with blue hair said from atop the staircase.

"Ms. President!" Nadaho, Rein, and Sayuri said at the same time.

"Oh, Kanade, It's nice to see you again. I didn't know you were in charge." I said.

"Wait, you know her?" Amu, Nadaho, rein, and Sayuri all said simultaneously.

"Oh yes," Kanade said while walking down the staircase to where we were, "Rex was actually my first choice for the Vice President and Assault squad commander before I decided to make this an all girl school."

"And how is that working for you?" I asked.

"Very well, thank you," Kanade said, "How about we introduce you to the rest of the council?"

"Can I come too? I'm a friend of Rex's." Amu asked.

"She's with me, Kanade." I said.

"Very well." Kanade said.

We all walked up to the Best dormitory, and went inside for a well-planned welcome back party.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Rex Owen, My original choice for Assault squad commander before deciding to make this an All girl school." Kanade asked everyone.

I greeted everyone and introduced myself, but they mostly flocked around me like a bunch of ducks trying to eat a single piece of bread. There was only one person who wasn't, and that was the treasurer, mayura Ichikawa. For some odd reason, she looked very familiar.

When everyone had stopped flocking around me like sheep and Amu was off talking to… Cyndi, I think, I walked over to where Mayura was sitting.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar to me." I asked.

"Is your name Shimon?" She asked.

"No, it's not." I replied.

"Then you must be Rex. From elementary school." She said.

"That must be it. I knew I remembered you. You were in my class, correct?" I asked.

"That's right! 2-B!" She laughed.

I never realized up until this point who I liked more, mayura or Zoey. I used to think Zoey since I never saw Mayura after we graduated Elementary school. I met Zoey the year afterward.

In the middle of our conversation, the wall behind us exploded and, when everyone was scared, a lone figure was right there, female. Around my age.

"I've been looking for you, Rex Owen." She said.


	4. Miyagami Academy Part 2

**Chapter 4: Miyagami Part 2**

"I've been looking for you, Rex." The girl said as she busted out the wall with whatever weapon she was using.

"Not another one. You guys come out faster. First Sanmex, now you. What is up with your organization members?" I asked with a heavy sigh, and put my hand on my forehead.

I looked back at mayura. She had almost fainted from the cost of the damage this girl had caused just now. It took Cyndi, Rein, and Rino just to get her back on your feet.

"This is terrible." Kanade said, worried.

I'm used to seeing Kanade like this. But now that we were older, I knew what else was going on. I changed head on at this girl, but she dodged the attack by disappearing. She had reappeared behind me before I had turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

"The Name is Selixe. Not that I care. I'm on an important mission from Sanmex, so stay out of my way." She told everyone.

"Sanmex. How did I Figure out that Sanmex was behind this?"

"Alright, settle down. Which one of you children is Mayura?"

I got angry. I knew there was only one thing that Sanmex had wanted; he knew I fell for mayura in Bellwood. But how? I didn't even remember who she was until now. Max, where are you when I need you?

"Don't you dare do anything to Mayura!" I yelled. Everyone had jumped, including Mayura.

Mayura looked down, trying to avoid gaze with me, but I knew better. If she was successfully kidnapped, then I would have something to hold against her. I Might have had feelings for Zoey, and some small feelings for Amu, but I knew nothing could hold me back from Mayura just at that moment.

Selixe had just started running. I took off after her, but I tripped after just a few seconds, leaving Selixe to grab Mayura and take off in her Organization Portal. I tried running after her, but Kanade stopped me.

"Let her go." She said.

"But I need to save her, who knows what organization Alpha will do to her?" I replied.

"Rex, we know your feelings. If you truly love someone, you will leave her behind."

"But I just can't do that! Last time, Zoey was kidnapped, and I ventured through several worlds just to save her. This time I will do the exact same thing!"

"Rex, Kanade is right." Amu spoke up after the whole predicament.

"Amu…" I said slowly.

"Unfortunately, saving someone you care about is much more important! Let's go!"

I nodded. The cake that was on the table, the one for me meeting the Best Student Council, had floated up and revealed the keyhole. I locked it with my Omniblade. I came back to reality.

"You're definitely not a Shimon." Kanade said.

"Kanade, is this why you were going to choose me for The Vice president? Because you knew my feelings for Mayura? And you knew I would do anything to protect her?" I said, putting away my Omniblade and walking towards Kanade.

"Yes. You and Mayura share a bond like no other. In the third grade, I knew you two would fall in love, so I put a secret Pompu fruit in the fruit salad that you two shared. Both of you ate it. Your destinies are intertwined."

"I shared a Pompu Fruit with Zoey. I could have sworn that are destinies would be intertwined."

"They are. More than One destiny can be intertwined with just one person. You, Zoey and Mayura, are both the keyhole to your heart. I bet that the organization have captured them both to lock both keyholes and render you powerless. Unfortunately, they cannot achieve this yet. They first need your Soulless. And your soulless needs a Dinoblade."

"I still have time to rescue Mayura."

"Yes."

"Kanade, after many years, you're still as predictable as ever. But your words still move us all." Nadaho said to Kanade.

"Rex, Thank you." Kanade said to me.

"Best Student Council! As much as I hate to leave, I have one last request! If any organization members come here, Deny anything that happened after Selixe took off. And, Nadaho?" I yelled, opening the door to the next world.

"Yes, Rex?" Nadaho replied.

"Keep close eyes on the President, Assault Squad Captain."

Nadaho nodded, and Amu and I took off to the next world. I thought about how mad I was going to be mad at Selixe when I found her, and wondered if Xalir had found a Dinoblade. If Zoey was OK. But all of that stopped. I had returned into a world in which played a big part in what would happen in the end.


	5. Lyoko

_**Chapter 5: Lyoko (Return)**_

I re-awoke from the feeling of a dog licking my face. I tried to open my eyes, but the dog slobber was insanely unbearable. After a few minutes, the dog finally left and I looked in around the room, I saw Amu on the floor next to me and odd sleeping peacefully on his bed….

_Wait, odd? Am I where I think I am?_ I thought to myself.

I slowly got up off the floor and nudged odd to wake him up.

"Not now Ulrich, I'm trying to catch some Z's before the exam…" odd muttered.

"Odd, this is not Ulrich, who isn't anywhere to be seen." I said, silently.

Amu was still sleeping on the floor, but Odd slowly opened his eyes. Then, a sudden burst of energy came off him as he tackled me to the floor.

"Rex! It's been so long! We have so much to tell you! For one, Xana isn't dead, William was lying! William is also out of Lyoko! Einstein was given a stone by some kind of mouse to help you on your journey! We need to head off to the factory! This is exciting! Wait until Ulrich and Aelita hear about this!" odd yelled, then ran out the door.

"Wait, Odd!" I said, but odd was already out.

Amu had woken up by the sound of Odd's loud voice.

"Rex, where are…" She began to say, but I interrupted her.

"We are heading to the factory so I can get all the details of what is going on from Jeremy." I told her.

She just nodded and we chased after Odd. Luckily, we never got caught on our way to the sewage hole, and then not until we reached the factory. Amu followed me up a ladder and trailed behind as I jumped into the computer lab Jeremy was waiting for me in. I landed perfectly, but Amu fell on top of me like some untrained circus monkey.

"Rex, glad you are here." Jeremy stated.

"Why did you get me here? I know it was you, you're the only other person who can redirect the Instant transporter to where you want it to go." I asked.

"That wasn't actually me, that was… the person who wanted me to give this to you."

Jeremy got up and walked over to where I was standing, pulled out my palm, and handed me a stone. I stared at it while Jeremy filled me in on what was happening on Lyoko.

"Alright, before you tell me which activated tower is in what sector, what exactly is this?" I asked.

"That is a summon stone. It will allow you to summon anyone you've met on your journeys." Jeremy replied.

"So that means…" I started, but I even cut myself off to test out the stone. "Mio!" I yelled.

The world around me became dark and a card hit me in the back. I fell, and Rein fell on top of me (no pun intended).

"Rex! I am so happy, Glad, and cheerful to see you!" Rein said, hugging me to death.

"Rein… I called… for mio…. Not… you…" I tried yelling, but I was left gasping for air.

"Right, you have to level up the stone to get the summons you want. For now it's just set to random." Jeremy said.

I glared at him.

"Now you tell me… How many levels do I need to get through?" I asked.

"As many as you need to level yourself." He said.

My jaw dropped.

"He needs lo level 100 times?!" Amu asked for me.

"Well, yes, that is what the mouse said. But the leveling is quicker."Jeremy stated quietly.

"Wait, what mouse? Which mouse are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jeremy, that's enough, tells Rex about the Xana's new plans." Ulrich said in the background.

"Right. Xana is tying itself to the darkness, and we need to head to Lyoko, but the Portion that Xana is attacking isn't accessible here." Jeremy said.

"You mean Lyoko can be accessed through other worlds?" Amu asked.

"That's right, we need you to go find that world and put a stop to Xana's attack, and be as quick as possible." Jeremy said urgently.

"And make it back in time for lunch." Odd continued.

"How will I even be able to contact you?" I asked.

"You can leave that to me!" a familiar voice arose from the outside.

Suddenly, a small mouse fell from the hole in which Amu and I entered from. I knew exactly who he was just from looking at him.

"Your Majesty!" I said aloud, as everyone knelt to one knee.

"Ahah, it's great to finally meet you, rex! Sora has told me a lot about you!" Mickey said.

"You're the one who gave me the summon stone!" Jeremy told the king.

"Yup, and now the Worlds are in danger once more. It seems that the two alternate worlds of Sora's and Rex's are somehow connected in events. As Sora is bringing down his organization, Rex is stopping his. This can only mean that both journeys will possibly end with the same outcome: a war between the wielders of light, and the wielders of darkness. The differences are the wielders in each world. Unfortunately, Rex and Sora are not on the same event listing."

"What does that mean, who am I on the same listing as?"I asked.

"You and Riku are tied for the same listing, but not the same events. Your friend Max is tied to Sora's listings." King Mickey responded.

"Is he safe? Max, I mean."

"For now, Max is safe. But that won't be for long."

"What about Mayura? Is she ok?"

There was a long paused before the king spoke again.

"Rex, I've said too much as it is. We have a villain and a darkness to fight. You and Amu need to get out of here. Tro…" Mickey started to say, but Jeremy hit my transporter button soon enough for me to disappear into another familiar world.

As I was floating along the pathway, I thought about everything the King had said.

"Amu…" I started

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you really think that Mayura is going to be safe? I mean, the organization kidnapped her, she has to be okay."

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

I stared at the bottom of the pathway, and wondered how I'll ever make it through this.

For now, all of my hope was lost.

**From the writer:**

I know some of you are reading Total Anime Island instead, but this is a 4 part saga and I intend to finish it before finishing up much else. I also have school starting soon so I won't be able to write as much. But, if you follow up, you can find out a lot about Rex's past (Future, technically) the enemy, and why King Mickey was in Lyoko. Unfortunately, most of this won't be until Hollow bastion. Also, after Titan Tower, Rex is taking place in a side story written by a friend of mine called "Game of Blades" if you want to know what goes on between Titan tower and the next world, Fuuka Academy (if you read it, you'll understand the joke). Until the next chapter!


	6. Duel Academy

**Chapter 6: Duel Academy**

This wasn't as weird as I thought it would be.

Amu and I had landed in a new world that looked so much more familiar to me than it did to her.

"Rex, do you know where we are?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. Yugi. Kaiba. The other Rex." I replied.

"The Other…?"

"No time to explain it, really."

We started to walk around the school we were at. I was looking all over the place, while Amu was just looking in every other direction that we didn't need to look. Soon, two kids walked out of the building. One of them had large brown hair like Max and Sora's, but not as weird. The other kid had blue hair, almost as big as the first kids, but lighter than Seth's hair.

"I hope they have Cheeseburgers for lunch today!" The brown haired kid said.

"Jaden, we had Cheeseburgers yesterday." The Blue haired kid replied.

"Right, but it would be great if they had it two days in a row, right, Cy?"

"I guess."

I came out of hiding behind the building sign that read 'Duel Academy' and walked towards them.

"Excuse me?" I asked aloud.

"Are you a duelist here?" Jaden asked.

"What? No, I'm a Dinosaur King, but that is beside the point. I was going to ask if Yugi Moto was anywhere around here?"

Amu face palmed in the background, like I just asked the stupidest question possible.

"You mean the Yugi Moto? The King of Card games?" Jaden said, with his eyes going all sparkly and shit.

"Yeah, the very same." I replied.

"How do you know the king?"

"I… trained with him, last time I was here."

"That's funny; I've never seen you around here before in my life. The name is Jaden, and I'm going to be the next king of card games."

I started laughing so hard my throat cracked and I was rolling around on the floor. Soon, The Blue haired kid picked me back up, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, that was a good one. But seriously, what are your plans?" I asked.

"I'm being serious." Jaden replied.

"As long as you defeat Chazz Princeton in the duel today," His friend said, "By the way, my name is Cyrus truesdale the number 1 duelist at the school is my brother."

"Alright, I need to stop laughing. The name is rex. I'm trying to save my best friend from an evil villain who aims to take over all of the hundreds of worlds and fill them with darkness…" I started.

Jaden and Cyrus just stood in that spot while I explained everything that was going on. I left out the part about Mayura because I didn't need to worry them that much.

"And I'm Amu. I'm helping rex since my world was taken over by the darkness awhile ago." Amu said.

Everyone started to tell what had happened to each of them that day as we walked to the stadium. When we got there, Jaden went to the middle and waited for a few minutes, but Chazz never came.

"What's the deal?" Jaden asked.

Soon, the overhead came on and a loud voice was overheard. Chazz was in the background, standing next to a character in an organization robe.

"Rex Owen. We have Chazz. Hand over the Dinoblade and we will let him go." The man in the black robe stated.

"I would never do something that stupid, asshole! Who the Fuck are you, anyway?" I yelled.

"I am Gamiir. I am Number 8 of Organization Alpha, and a Master of Hand Eye Coordination."

"That actually makes a lot of sense considering that isn't even your real name."

"You're right, it isn't my real name. But there is only two ways to save Chazz. Hand over your Dinoblade or defeat me within the rules of this world."

"A duel? If I win, you have to release Chazz and tell me where Max is."

"If you do not take the Dueling Conditions, I am afraid we will have to kill Mayura Ichikawa, and not even Sanmex wants to do that."

"Sanmex, you son of a bitch. Fine! Challenge Accepted!"

I whipped out my duel disk and jumped 50 feet in the air, successfully landing in the spot I was ment to duel. Jaden had run away in fear. Gamiir had risen from the place he was bound to duel from.

"Are you ready to lose?" Gamiir Asked.

"If I can beat Rex Raptor, I am ready for anything, Gamiir!" I yelled.

The duel was long as hell and difficult as Kicking Seth's Prehistoric ass, but somehow the life points score came out to Gamiir in the lead but 100 life points. The good news is, I only had 100 life points left.

"Believe in the heart of the cards!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Everyone turned around to see the king of card games standing at the top of the staircase.

"Yugi Moto?" Jaden and Cyrus both questioned at the same time.

"I'm back, baby." Said Yami, the Yugi moto inside the millennium puzzle.

I stood there, staring at my cards. I still couldn't believe that I had 3 monster reborns in my hand and Ra in my other. I checked my graveyard. 3 monster cards.

"I am going to end this now! I activate 3 monster reborn's, all at the same time to bring back Ace, Paris, and Chomp!" I yelled.

Yami smiled in the background.

"But... that's against the rules!" Gamiir said, Terrified.

"Screw the rules," I said, scratching the bottom of my nose, "I have an Egyptian god card! I sacrifice all three of my Dinosaurs to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Impossible!" Gamiir screamed.

"You had no chance from the beginning, Gamiir," I turned around to look at Yami, "I was trained by the king of games. Ra! Attack Gamiir Directly! End this duel!"

Ra did as commanded and Wiped out Gamiir. He released Chazz and started to leave.

"Max is with us," He said, "and Mayura isn't going to die."

With that, he left.

"Yami left, Rex. Let's lock the keyhole and get out of here."

I took the card of Ra and locked the keyhole that appeared because of it.

"You're not staying for the duel between Chazz and me?" Jaden asked.

"Not now. This world might be corrupted by the darkness. I cannot take that chance. I will see you soon, though, I know it." I said.

I whipped out the Instant transporter and turned the Dial to 'Titan Tower'.

"Yami, don't ever lose you faith in the cards. I hope to see you again, once this is all over." I said.

"And I give the same words to you, Rex Owen." Yami replied.

I gave a half smile and left with Amu. Jaden, Cyrus, and Yami had all waved. The path had stretch longer, and little did I know things were about to get a lot more complicated for me. And for everyone I knew.

But at least I had my faith back.


	7. Titan Tower

**Chapter 7: Titan Tower**

I was crowded around by my old friends, the teen titans. However, Amu didn't know who any of these people were.

"Rex! So glad to see you back! Tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

"No way beast boy, the Remotes still missing!" Cyborg yelled.

"Please, no fighting while our friend is here." Starfire requested.

"At least he's back." Raven admitted.

"Seems like everything is going as it was the last time I visited." I said.

"Rex, who are these people?" Amu whispered into my ear.

"The green one is beast boy. The one who is half mechanical is Cyborg. The one in a cloak is raven. The overly-happy one is Starfire. And the one that's not here yet is Robin."

"Oh, that simplifies things."

As beast boy and Cyborg hunted down the remote, Starfire went on a hunt for Robin.

"What happened to him?" I asked whoever was listening.

"Robin disappeared a couple days ago without a trace." Raven replied.

"That's peculiar," I said, but then instantly remembered something important, "Do you guys have a computer here? A super one? With contact to the other worlds?"

"I think Cyborg has one like that." Beast Boy stated.

"Yeah, it's in the garage." Cyborg replied, while angrily staring at beast boy.

After that, we all went and walked to the Titan's garage. Inside of it were several mobile units that had no usage after 1 or 2 missions, if any at all. The only exception was the giant submarine located in the far end of the garage. It was beat up like it had gone underwater 50 hundred times.

"Here it is! The Titan's very own super-enhanced Super Computer!" Cyborg said proudly.

I walked over and turned it on. I thought for a moment about what I should do, so I decided to type extremely fast so no one knows what I was doing. I was successful up until the very end. I had a hologram sent out to me via a small camera at the top of the huge computer. Everyone stared at the guy that was on top of it. I nodded my head a little bit downward.

"It feels like it was only two worlds ago, Jeremy." I said.

"This isn't the right area. We found which one you need to access." Jeremy replied.

"Then tell me which one it is!" I yelled.

"The right computer is…"

The computer went all fuzzy like TV's do when antenna were down and hit with a giant ball of hail. This time, it didn't look like it was accidental.

"Amu, we need to go." I said.

"I'm coming too." Beast Boy said.

"If you want to come with me, there might be a small problem."

"What is it?"

"If this person is who I think it is, then you could be sucked into the teleporter and not be able to get back home until the end of my journey, which will be a long time from now, from the looks of it."

"If Amu is going along with it, I will too."

"But I have a completely different reason to help Rex!" Amu said ignorantly.

"Yes, Amu, I know you're helping me because you're in love with me, but Beast Boy tagging along isn't going to hurt our relationship. I mean, it's not like he's going to fall in love with me." I replied.

"Our relationship?" Amu said happily.

"Yes, you being Friend-Zoned while I find Mayura and Zoey."

"But, don't you…"

"Amu, You're not apart of the decision! But if you were captured, I would rescue you too, but it wouldn't be the same. Now, let's go see what is causing all of this racket!"

We all nodded in agreement, although Amu was sad about it, and we all ran up too the roof. As I had predicted, at the top was an Organization member, one I already knew too well. Beast Boy handed me my old Blade of Titan's Dinoblade, I equipped it, and started yelling at the girl.

"Selixe, you evil bitch!" I screamed.

"At least you remembered my name." She said, laughing.

"Where the fuck are Max, Zoey, and Mayura?!" I asked in a rage.

"Is he normally like this?" Beast Boy whispered to Amu.

"Yeah, pretty much 99.5% he's worried about Max, Zoey, and Mayura. Except I was there when she was kidnapped." Amu replied.

"Oh." Beast Boy said, and then stopped talking.

"Your friends are safe, well, except for Mayura. She's under extra care. We also have Zoey. But why are you so worked up over Max? We don't even know where he is. Not even Gamiir, the Handheld Genius, knows where he is." Selixe responded.

"Oh, sure, play the part of the helpless little girl. Please, you're older than Ursula, and that's saying a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Ursula would be pleased to hear that."

"Good, both of you share the same age."

"And what age would that be?"

"Old."

I charged up in front of her with my Call of Titans and threw it down with half of my power. Luckily, I knew she would block it, but I didn't expect she would block it with a single sword-like instrument. I fell to the ground and pressed my sword against her. Amu had Character transformed into Amulet Heart and Beast Boy was transformed into a Stegosaurus. Selixe and I had clashed blades about 12 times before any real action started. At every second, Amu, Beast Boy, or I tried to attack her, but she had successfully blocked each of our attacks. Tired, and worn out by the long battle, I dashed in for one more attack. Just like I expected, Selixe blocked it singlehandedly. I cracked a quick smirk and used my free hand to stand on her hand that didn't have the sword in it and slapped the sword out of it. She had tried to pick it up, but Amu had thrown her staff into the ground next to her and I picked up her sword, pointing it at her throat.

"Give Up?" I asked.

"Damn, you kids are good, but not as good as what trotejy has in store for you." Selixe replied, nearly out of breath.

"Who the hell is Trotejy?" I asked.

But she had already disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

I grabbed the belt that beast boy had and threw it up into the sky. I pointed my Dinoblade at it and the belt turned it into a keyhole. I locked it and gave it back to Beast Boy.

"Next time, don't grab my belt below the waist." He said.

"It wasn't intentional, and it's not like I'm going to do it again. Are you sure you want to join us? It's a long journey." I asked.

"I am normally ready for anything, why not this?"

I nodded and opened the Teleporter, and the 3 of us went into the pathway to Fuuka Academy.

As we glided along the pathway, there was a portal that opened up below us. I heard the portal calling my name.

"Rex… Owen…. Master of the Dinoblade… Come and Fight…." The portal was saying to me.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"I can't hear anything." Amu replied.

"There is just an empty void." Beast Boy said.

"I'm going to check out the portal. Wait for me in the next world, ok?"

"But, what if it's a trap and you get hurt in the process?" Amu said, floating down next to me.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, as Kelly always says."

Amu hugged me and I went down into the portal. As it closed there was a bright array of light and suddenly, I was surrounded by a huge group of other people. I noticed Sayuri within the huge crowd.

"Sayuri, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Rex, I don't know." Sayuri Replied.

Then a man came up on a podium.

"Welcome, warriors!" he said.

And it all went downhill from there.

**From the Author:**

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that what is happening inside the portal isn't something I'm going to write about. Rex has taken place in a side story written by my good friend Dark Novelist called "Game of Blades". I encourage you to read it, since out stories will be tied until the end of the Dinosaur Hearts saga. If you read it, you'll understand why the next world is "Fuuka Academy".


	8. Fuuka Academy

**Fuuka Academy**

I fell out of the portal I had entered from with a pounding. My head was terribly injured, but my ribs, which were bleeding rapidly just a few minutes before, had somehow healed.

"What the hell?" I said aloud.

"Are you OK?" asked a strange orange haired girl.

"I'm oblivious to pain; I'll be fine for now."

"I'm Mai. Would you happen to be Rex? Amu told me about you." Mai asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What exactly did Amu tell you?"

"Uhh… Some things are better left unexplained."

I face palmed myself, then Mai showed me around the school I had landed in. within a few minutes, I knew all of her friends and everyone else who wasn't her friend. She told me about how her roommate had mysteriously disappeared, and what she was doing for some of that time before her room mate and a guy named Ichigo came into her room.

"Would your room mate's name be Mikoto, by any chance?" I asked, after reuniting with Beast Boy and Amu.

"That's her, always eating my food…" Mai replied, obviously getting sadder and more depressed after what happened.

"FOOD?" beast boy screamed.

I jabbed him in the stomach as we walked on. Beast Boy was left crying for a few minutes, but after that nothing else really happened. I continued to ask Mai questions about it, though.

"Did Ichigo bring anything to this place?" I asked.

"Not that I…" Mai got cut off by a loud and obnoxious laugh.

"Looks like we found this World's Beast Boy." I mentioned sarcastically.

Beast boy got mad as a red-haired woman jumped down from wherever she came from. Beast Boy jumped back, I summoned my Blade of Titan's, and Amu stood there Hypervenalating.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Only Nagi does that." The girl said.

"Nagi?" we all asked simultaneously.

"Long story."

"Who are you? And what is that weapon on your belt….. Wait, is that…" I began, noticing the weapon the girl's belt.

"My name is Midori. This spear is the only thing I have left of my partner, Arbiter." Midori explained.

"Oh… I hope saber is OK…" I said quietly.

"You were there too?"

"Yeah. And apparently, Mikoto is…"

I stopped in the middle of the sentence as a small girl, around the age of 14, about my age right now, appeared out of nowhere on the floor, but she was unconscious.

"Mikoto!" Mai screamed.

I walked over to where she was sitting, crying over Mikoto's shoulders.

"Midori, You and I will take her to the Infirmary. Mai, please, wait here. I have some things to discuss with Midori." I told her.

Mai sniffed and rubbed her arm along her nose, looking up with water in her eyes. She didn't really need to speak, I knew she understood. I picked up Mikoto at the head as Midori took the other end, and we carried her to the infirmary.

"Do you think she will be Okay?" Midori asked.

"For all we know, she will never wake up. But I know that she… she is powerful in her own right. She will make it."

"Thank goodness."

"I didn't get a weapon after my death, by the way."

"What?"

"I died outside the coliseum. I didn't get the chance to return sora's weapon to him. I never got the chance to say goodbye to saber. I didn't even thank strength for helping me out. I am a mess. I have to travel to each of their individual worlds just to tell them. This was my first stop. To help out Mikoto."

"Rex…"

"My Desire is to save my friends and stop the "Final war of darkness", to stop Trotejy, and to end it all, once and for all. Zoey, Mayura, Amu… I will save them. I will save them… from the darkness."

"That is very kind of you, Rex." A voice called from behind.

Both I and Midori turned around to see what was going on.

"Who are… are you Zoey's Soulless?" I asked.

"That would be incorrect. My name is Minima. I am Mayura's soulless." Minima said.

"Mayura… Cried… to create you?"

"Mayura is still alive. I know, but I can't save her without interfering."

"Does that mean Xalir can't harm me either?"

"No, Xalir will do whatever it takes to start the final war of darkness. Including killing the very person who created him, even if he disappears in the process."

"That Bastard…"

"Kirei."

"What?"

"Sorry, I mean Kirwa. That's Zoey's heartless. She's the nicest person I've met so far."

"Kirwa… what else do you know?"

"I can't stay for long, Mikoto is about to reawaken."

"Does that mean I have to leave?"

"Mikoto play's an important part in the Final war to darkness. So do you, Midori. And Ichigo, Saber… Sanmex. All of them."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Find your own spirit within the next academy. Farewell, Rex. We shall meet again.."

"Wait, Minima!" I yelled.

The room turned back from the palish white it was when Minima entered back to the regular color. I swiped out the IT.

"I've got to go. Saber is waiting. Tell Mai that Mikoto will be ok." I said, disappearing.

A couple second's later, the team was on the pathway to the next world.

"What was that all about?" Amu asked.

"I'm wondering that too." Beast Boy continued.

Beast boy and Amu just disappeared while they were in the middle of talking to Mai. I just smiled. I knew something awesome was going to happen in the next world just from the name.

Infinite Stratos Academy.


	9. IS Academy Part 1

Infinite Stratos Academy

We all landed with a huge crash. Unluckily, this was in the middle of a class near IS academy.

"Another guy?" some girl in the class said.

"I wonder if he can control the IS too…" Another girl wondered.

"The one with green skin who looks ugly?" Girl #3 asked.

"No, the extremely hot blonde one." Girl #1 answered.

After that conversation was over, a large bang was heard overhead.

"Thank you, Orimura." The teacher beamed.

"No way, were back in Japan!" Amu yelled.

"No Shit. We were just in a Japanese world." I replied.

"Rex Owen, I will not tolerate that kind of talk in my class!" The teacher yelled.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked the teacher.

"My name is Chifuyu Orimura. You will only call me by my last name."

"Second question: How the F*ck do you know my name?"

"Let's just say a specific king told me you were coming."

I laughed a little. The King told her. What a hilarious outcome.

"You must have an IS thing ready for me then?" I continued.

"You have a personal one, order's of the king." Chifuyu stated.

"Give it to me, now."

She handed me a headband that I then put around my head. I felt some random power surging through me, and started to feel a lot better about what had happened between Midori, Minima and I. I felt… slightly happier.

That is, before another girl added herself to my Harem List I really did not need.

"Owen! Fan! Orimura! Three way, go!" Chifuyu yelled, "Beast Boy, watch this. Amu, here is a wristband, order's also of the king."

I channeled my inner spirit and looked at Amu. Suddenly, my body was enclosed with a Light blue armor and Carnotaurus claws. My leg's turned the color of light red, and my headband stayed the way it was, but the color was now Sea Blue.

"Its name is Senshijidaino. Call on it whenever you need. It is yours." Chifuyu Stated.

"That is Incredible."

Amu, Fan, and Orimura were already in the sky fighting in there is. I flew up to try and take them on. I checked the form and it was already in a formal setting, so I had nothing to worry about. The weapon was my Blade of Titan's. Fan charged up a few laser's and fired them at Amu and Orimura. Orimura dodged each of them and hit her left Laser with his blade. I charged and knocked his weapon out of his hand and he flew down to the ground with my sword on his neck.

"That was…Senshijidaino burēdorasshu. No Natural Person can learn that. And his IS, that's not of this world. Senshijidaino… what is it? And who are you, Rex Owen?" Chifuyu wondered.

"Try that again, Orimura." I stated right before getting hit in the back with a laser.

"Don't touch him." Fan started.

After that, Amu got really pissed off and attacked her with her Ai kiri. It was too strong, though, and Fan was sent flying towards the ground. I ran towards her with Senshijidaino, and bent over. She was out of her IS, whatever it was called, I don't remember.

"What is going on? Are you hurt?" I asked.

She opened her eyes a small bit, and then closed them immediately.

"We have about 10 minutes. Get her to the infirmary!" I yelled.

"Chill, dude. Rin will be fine." Orimura said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ichika is right. Her IS has kept her safe, although the weapon Ai kiri was using was more than just normal. Rex, Amu, we need to talk about who you are and why you are here." Chifuyu said.

"Wait, But…" Beast Boy started.

"We won't be long. I don't think." I said.

Beast Boy nodded his head and we came up with a random place to meet. Chifuyu then showed Amu and I to her classroom for sophomores. Since I was 14 and Amu was 16, we might be placed in the same class. No one knew, we didn't have time for school nowadays.

"Who are you two?" Chifuyu asked.

"I am Rex Owen, Appointed by the King to protect the Universe from Trotejy's annihilation of all the worlds." I replied.

"I KNOW THAT!" Chifuyu yelled, "But why you? Why did you come?"

"I came to save the people I care most about and the ones I want to save. My goal in life is to end the Final War of Darkness without any pain or death. It seems impossible. But If I believe hard enough, I will do it. I am 14 years old and Two years ago I saved my own world from Destruction. What I didn't know then is that the destruction was brought about by the darkness, but I was scared when I did figure it all out. I told myself I could stop this. I managed to do just that. I want to help the worlds."

"Come back later. The Keyhole has not arisen yet." Chifuyu stated.

"Why?"

"Certain conditions…. Have not been met…."

_**To Be continued…**_


	10. IS academy Part 2

**Infinite Stratos Academy, part 2**

"Certain Conditions… Have not been met." Chifuyu said.

"Certain conditions? I just found out I was the second Male in this world to control an IS! How is that not being met?" I yelled.

Amu seemed scared. I forgot she was right next to me.

"Rex…" She said.

"You must visit with Orimura, that's an Order!" Chifuyu said sternly.

"I will not leave Rin here alone!" I yelled again.

"She will not be alone, I am here."

I Glared at her, then walked out of the room and slammed the door. On my way to Orimura, I noticed a silver haired girl fighting a blonde in the giant arena. I stared out the window, The Blonde haired girl had a blue IS, while the Silver Haired girl had a Black IS. I wanted to go stop them from fighting by natural instincts, but someone stopped me.

"You're trying to find Ichika, aren't you?" The Voice asked.

I turned around. In front of me was a girl with dark black hair. I wanted to call out Senshijidaino badly, but I couldn't do it on a girl like her. She seemed, peaceful, somehow, like something really bad had happened that made her life structure tough.

"You are?" I asked calmly.

"The Name is Houki Shinonono, Sister of Tabane Shinonono. I am assuming you have heard of her?" Houki said.

"No, I have a lot of things you don't know about me." I said.

Suddenly, the fight was over. The Silver haired girl and the Blonde haired girl walked inside and immediately had their eyes dilate when the noticed me. Houki tried to stop them from stampeding, but it didn't seem to work.

"Are you new to this school? Surely you have come because the great Cecilia Alcott was here!" The Blonde haired girl, apparently named Cecilia, said.

"You must be Rex. Ichika Talks a lot about vou." The silver haired girl said confidently.

I whispered into Houki's ear.

"They are, Student's?" I asked.

"Cecilia Alcott, Britain's Representative contender, is the blonde. Laura Bodewig, Germany's Representative Contender, is the silver haired." Houki whispered back.

"Right, so what's up with their talking?" I asked.

"After what happened a few weeks ago, it seems that they are hitting on you. And it seems like every girl in this school is falling for you too."

"Even you?"

Houki paused in mid-sentence, and attempted to hit me in the face with a giant kendo sword.

"Senshijidaino!" I yelled.

I summoned my blue arm to block the area in which Houki was aiming at. She smiled and I put my IS away.

"Let's go to Ichika." Houki said, turning around.

A few minutes later, with a ton of Flirting attempts, new Nicknames, and Kendo attacks, we finally ended up at Ichika's room. I knocked.

"Hello, roommate." Ichika answered.

"Wait, what? Chifuyu never said that!" I yelled.

"Is everything all right, Ichika?" Said a very French voice behind Ichika.

"Rex, this is Charlotte. She's French." Ichika Introduced.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

We entered our room, and I looked around. It certainly did not look like Ichika spent most of the year rooming with a girl.

"We thought she was a guy at first." Ichika said.

"You lost me at WHAT?" I said.

"I never said what."

"It's a figure of… oh, never mind."

"How did you figure out you can control an IS?"

"I didn't, a mouse did."

"A… Mouse?"

"It's a really long story that I do not wish to tell."

"Oh, please, tell me."

I growled, but I told him everything from Max disappearing to Trotejy attempting to enslave all of the worlds. I told him how I was on a quest to save my 2 childhood friends, and I was doing this quest with a green shape-shifter and a girl who has a crush on me.

"I have two childhood friends Too!" Ichika told me, laughing.

"Is that seriously the only thing you got out of that?" I asked.

"You said other stuff?"

I face palmed my forehead so hard that it seemed like I could feel the pain all the way down to my feet. Is Ichika really that clueless? Or does spending and entire year within a Harem do that too you? I do not wish to find out the answer either of those questions.

We talked for a little bit about my travels as a giant portal appeared from inside the shower. I walked over and saw a guy with blue hair and a yellow shirt on, and he had strung a Tyrannosaurus tooth around his neck.

"Where is it? It must be around here somewhere…" He said.

"I can help you look! What are you looking for?" I replied.

I knew it was Xalir, even though it was my first time meeting him in person, and he probably has the intent to kill me. But I wanted to get some clever remarks in before I die.

"Nice try Rex Owen, but I know better than to kill you. Killing you would Dishonor Trotejy." Xalir said.

"Hey, bro. Can I ask you where Mayura is?"

"You know, I bet you would love to know where she is. But, I don't have the authority to answer that question to the person who created me. I am afraid that you will be watched from now own, Rex."

"As long as I die with my Dignity."

"Very funny, Owen. If I had a soul, I would laugh. But you made me without one," Xalir turned around to look at me, as he did it, he had a strange flare in his eyes, "So I can't do anything to you harmful, or else I'd disappear. I would love to kill you, but that is not my destiny. My destiny is to kill the one you love the most."

"And who would that be?"

"I'll decide once you decide. I must leave. It's not here. Oh, and Rin has woken up. Just a warning."

And with that, he disappeared back into the portal and I immediately ran back to the emergency room. Rin was gone.

"Chifuyu, where did Rin go?" I asked.

"She… Someone… took… I… I couldn't…" Chifuyu stuttered.

I understood what she said. I grabbed the instant teleporter and wound up again with Amu and Beast Boy along the pathway to the next world, which is supposedly Endsville. I don't know either.

"They all loved you, why did you leave? Even Rin was crying. Before she was kidnapped by Xalir." Amu stated.

"Shit. Not another Soulless. Why won't these women learn?" I said.

"Hey, I know of this place! Endsville is where this giant explosion happened a long time ago!" Beast boy said.

Just as that happened, I knew where we were. Every forgotten cartoon, was sent to Endsville.


	11. Endsville

**Endsville**

… Is what I would've said, if Beast Boy wasn't normally wrong.

"So, where exactly are all of the forgotten cartoons?" I asked Beast Boy.

"I swear they were here." Beast Boy said.

"What? Swear who were here?"

Suddenly a giant skeleton appeared directly in front of us and Amu became scared and tried running away, but she somehow couldn't move. No one could. A giant, Booming, Jamaican voice came out of the skeleton's mouth.

"Rex Owen, You're time is up Mon!" the skeleton said loudly.

I summoned my Dinoblade and attempted to swing at the skeleton, but I missed every time.

"Damn, how is this happening? Was my training with saber not enough?" I gasped for air.

"Wait, Rex Owen? No, I was told to help Rex Owen, what am I doing?" The skeleton said.

Everyone paused as I got up off the ground. At that moment, a shining light was shown above me.

"Do not stay here." A voice said.

"Why, aren't I supposed to lock the keyhole?" I asked.

"This place can cause harm to your body. Power up you Senshijidaino, and then come back. You are not able to stay here in your current condition." The voice replied.

"How am I supposed to do that? I have a lot of Lives on the line to save!"

"Go to Tokyo, Light will explain."

"Light? You mean, Yagami?"

"Go, Rex Owen. Saber is waiting. She has won the duel, but the battle is far from over."

"Saber…" I said.

The light faded and I told The Skeleton that we needed to leave, how we weren't able to stay in our current form.

"I can transform in any form I like." Beast Boy said.

"Then you can stay, I didn't need your help anyway. Amu and I will head over to Light's world." I replied.

"I do remember you telling me about that." Amu said.

"Fine, you win." Beast boy replied.

I thanked the helpful skeleton, and he told me his name was Grim. We all waved and took off for the next world that we needed to get to, Tokyo.

We walked into the portal and took off to the next world.

**From Ekkuesuteria:**

I'm sorry this is a really short chapter, but I have other plans I have to get done within the short amount of time I have available to me. One of them is Advancing "The Lonely Kings" chapters. To make up for this, Tokyo will be jointed with the next world in the series OOO (Adventure Time) and will hopefully be about 2,000 words long, the longest Chapter I'd have. Once again, I apologize for the short chapter and I will be coming back to Endsville to introduce Billy and Mandy. Until the next chapter!


	12. Tokyo and OOO: Combination Chapter

**Tokyo/OOO**

This time was different, as all we did was walk through the portal and made it to the next world. I was in shock at how easy it was, but for some reason, it seemed like a trap. It wasn't, but I kind of knew what was going on.

"Is this…" Amu started.

I had told Amu about this world the night before we left. It took a while, but I had to explain everything about what this place is, and was.

"This is it. Tokyo. The world of Light." I replied.

"You mean that as a pun right?" Beast Boy stated, looking up at the dark sky.

I glared at him. We began to walk. Beast Boy continued to point out all of my flaws in case I was being serious, but Amu and I knew that beast boy was wrong to every degree. We reached the house, which was as dark as the sky. I walked up, with Amu and Beast boy close behind me. I rang the doorbell to the house of Light Yagami. His mom came up to the door.

"Hello, are you friends of Light?" His Mom asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak with him. It's somewhat urgent." I replied.

Mrs. Yagami let us in. She asked us questions about how we knew Light. Once we explained everything, she asked us if we were hungry. I shook my head and made my way up to Light's room. I knocked on the door, with Amu looking fearful and Beast Boy looking as Unintelligent as ever.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Light said, opening the door a slight crack.

"I am Rex Owen, Protector of the Worlds by the order of King Mickey. Standing by me is Amu, The Guardian's joker, and Beast boy, Shape-shifting member of the Teen Titans." I replied.

Light studied us for a few minutes, and then let us in. We sat on his bed as he walked over to the desk to pull out the Death Note, and let Beast Boy and Amu touch it. To their eyes Ryuk was then visible. Amu wasn't phased by it, but beast boy freaked out.

"What's the status on the worlds, Rex?" Light asked.

"Some worlds swallowed into darkness, the villain taking over, the usual." I said.

"Anyway I can help?"

"That Depends, have you seen Trotejy?"

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know. My guess is he's really old and uses a lot of armor to cover his face and other body parts."

"I might. What kind of armor does he have?"

"Once again, I don't know. I've never seen him before. Only in hologram."

"In the hologram, what did his face look like?"

"I believe it was covered in a body mask, with Green lines down the side of his face."

"He's been here. With a guy who has Purple hair, and a white robe. Looks like an organization member."

"You mean Sanmex?"

"That's the guy. Tried to kill him using the death note, but Ryuk told me I can't interfere with other world affairs."

"Bull shit."

"That's how it goes." Ryuk piped up.

"That thing… talks?" Beast boy said, frightened.

"Yes, now shut up. Light, what's going on right now in this world?" I asked.

"Nothing, that's what." Light said.

"How does that even work?!"

"No one is even moving besides the people in this house. Look outside of the window."

Light moved us over to the window on the right side of the room. He opened the curtains and near the street we're two people stopped in midair right as they were jumping into a puddle, but never reaching their goal, or touching the ground.

"They've been like that for two days." Light replied.

"The Darkness is swallowing them." I said.

"The force Trotejy controls?"

"That's it. We're heading off to stop it."

Light was going to say something, but Amu fainted and fell over. A rather large portal appeared behind her. Beast Boy backed up, but I had to jump in after her. Right as I jumped in, Beast Boy Grabbed my foot to try and stop me, but it did not work. He fell in with us. I looked past Beast Boy, and right as I did, I saw the same Purple hair as I did in Bellwood, freezing Light Yagami. This was his last step, and with that, He froze over the World of Tokyo.

**OOO**

The Portal above us closed, but another one below us opened. I saw a candied kingdom with some weird art style. But as we all fell, we turned from out normal art style to the Art style of that world.

Some special worlds are weird like that. If you go to a world that isn't your own and it has a different art style than yours, you'll art style will match the art style of said world. And that is what happened to us.

Once we hit the ground, First Beast Boy, then Amu landed on top of him, and lastly I landed on my feet next to Amu and Beast Boy.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked.

I looked up. Right in front of us was a giant gate. When I tried to look into the kingdom, I saw a shady character walking in, giggling with delight. He had a blue cape and Light Blue hair.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop!" I yelled at him.

He turned around and ran. I tried to summon my Dinoblade from Titan Tower, but the Art Style of the world wouldn't allow it. Instead, I summoned a long sword-like object that had a Yellowish orb in the middle.

"Is that a Cosmos stone?" I asked myself, but then realized we were chasing a bad guy, as our instincts tell me.

Amu had become Amulet heart and Beast Boy was in Cheetah form. I ran as fast as I could, but I still could not reach them. So, I notably used the Summon gem from Jeremy.

"Starfire, I summon you!" I yelled.

I waited for a few seconds, but because I was still inexperienced with the gem, I summoned Raven by accident.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"I was trying to summon Starfire, but at least I got within the same universe." I said.

"I was tossing Robin out of Starfire's room when the Portal's Summoning happened, that's why."

"Damn, why do you hate me? Whatever, how can you make me go faster?" I asked.

All she did was nod, and then disappeared. I could feel a large surge of energy as I bolted past Beast Boy and Amu, who had lost the shady character. After we all stopped, we noticed a Human with a sword almost like us and a dog who was strangling the villain with extra-long legs.

"Stop it, Ice King! We won't let you take Princess Bubblegum!" The Human had said.

Beast Boy laughed really loudly, and I slapped him across the face since he might give away our position. Without another word, we began watching after we were sure that we were not being watched back.

"Yeah, stealing Princess's is bad juju, man." The dog said.

"A talking dog?" Amu said really quietly.

Then the 3 citizens of this world stared in our direction.

"What the hell?" I yelled, coming out of hiding, "Beast Boy Laughs loudly and no one cares, but Amu says 3 words as quiet as possible and THEN we get caught? Beast Boy, This is all your fault!"

"Calm down, Rex." Beast Boy said calmly.

"I've never seen you here before." Ice King said.

"What kinda wacked out magical creature are you guys?" The Human asked.

"I am a Human, and so it Amu. Beast Boy is a retarded mutant." I said.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled surprised.

"I'm Finn, and this is my partner Jake." Finn replied.

"A dog is your partner?" Beast Boy said.

Finn just stared. Jake laughed.

"I'm an awesome brother to Finn. Known him forever, man." Jake replied.

I laughed.

"You guys are awesome." I said.

After a few seconds, a girl, who was about 17, a long white robe, and Red hair landed between me and Finn.

"Hey, Rex, Long time no see." The Girl said.

"Selixe." I replied.

"Hey, Hey! You remember! Listen, I'm sorry for stealing your girl, both of you, but I can't deny Trotejy's orders." Selixe Replied.

"What have you done with Bubblegum Princess?" Finn yelled.

"Bubblegum? No, she be safe, dude. I took Flame Princess. Much more useful. Still hate this stupid world for messing my words up, but I still am a pretty awesome girl." Selixe replied.

"So, who do you have now? My list of all the girls who are falling for me is rapidly expanding, you know." I asked.

"Bro, I was still talking about Rin. And Mayura, Zoë, the like and stuff. You have a lot of Lovers, Rex. I'm frankly awe-struck by it, tell ya the truth. Trotejy also wanted me to tell you that this world will be swallowed by darkness and he'll get to you soon. In, like, 4 more worlds? Yeah. Sounds right."

"You have Rin? So that's why she disappeared."

"Exactly, bro. Now, I gotta jolt or else Trotejy would be mad at me."

After that, Selixe just disappeared into thin smoke. The Smoke cleared, revealing nothing being there.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just don't talk." I replied.

"Need help, bro?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine. Where's the keyhole?"

"Over there."

Finn pointed to the door to his treehouse. We walked over and I noticed something odd.

"This is a normal key hole, Finn." I said finally.

"Is there a difference?" Finn asked.

"Guess not." I shrugged.

Suddenly, my Adventure Sword appeared out of nowhere and shot the doors lock with a ray of light. I noticed that, within the keyhole, there was another keyhole. The one was looking for. I managed to lock that keyhole as well.

"Looks like I was wrong. We gotta leave now, sorry for the trouble, Finn." I told him.

"No problem, Amigo." He said.

After we did a super awesome handshake, I tapped into the Instatransporter's power, and left for the next world along with Beast Boy and Amu.

During the travels to the first Disney world I have ever needed to visit, since Disney was supposed to be Sora's domain, Amu and I were talking.

"So, what happened after Titan Tower, Rex?" Amu asked.

"I was in a huge battle between worlds, and I almost won. I don't know what I would have won, but I just had this feeling I needed to win. Then, a voice told me to leave and I tried to escape, but an Insane Purple eyed girl stabbed me in the Chest. I don't have the wound, but I know it happened, and I'm not entirely sure if it will happen again." I replied.

"You do realize it's been about 1 and a half years after we left, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Time goes by faster in different worlds. Most of the world's we visit range from 15 minutes to 30 minutes a day. We have been travelling worlds for 1 and a half years. At this rate, we can't stop Trotejy without being extremely late to the party."

"So? We have 5 years left to stop him. I'm sure we can save all of the worlds by then. Amu, we can handle this. Also, if I get dragged into another tournament, you and Beast Boy are coming with me."

Amu just smiled after that, and for the next few minutes (which could have been MONTHS time-wise.) there was utter silence. No one spoke, no one laughed, and no one even made a comment. The only thing that was said after that silence was near the end, and that was just Beast Boy saying that we have reached our destination.

**From Ekkue's desk:**

Best Chapter Yet. You have just reprised the biggest Soulless in the story and got told some of the most useful information of all, time and where Rin is. These things will be Incredibly crucial in understanding the rest of this book. Then, we move on to Max's story in DH3D, and the Final War of Trotejy VS. Rex Owen. I'd advise you to stick around, but I have, for the most part, already captivated those still reading this series. Stay Tuned!


	13. Hawaii

**Hawaii**

First of all, Amu landed first this time, and Beast Boy landed on top of her. I, once again, managed to land on my feet. Like a boss. As we all dusted ourselves off, a small blue alien crossed our path.

"Ika!" the blue alien yelled.

Then, what I thought was an earthquake started; a giant Blue-ish alien crossed our path.

"I will get you, you little devil!" The Large Alien yelled while trying to run after it.

"Gantu!" A small childish voice yelled from the distance.

I jumped out with my Dinoblade and stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing? Gantu is going to take Stitch!" she yelled.

"I need to know what the hell this is." I said.

She sighed. She told us everything that happened thus far, and her name, Lilo. She told us we were in Hawaii, the land of the King.

"The King's here?" I asked.

"The King is dead." Lilo replied.

"He can't be dead, I just saw him!"

"We can't be talking about the same king."

"Small mouse animal? Large ears? Black-like skin?"

"Who? I was walking about Elvis."

I sat down on a nearby log as Lilo told me about this 'Elvis'. I sighed as she finished up her tale.

"That king. What a surprise." I said finally.

"Not Really." Amu said, sitting down next to me.

I decided to start from the beginning. I told her so many different things that even her little mind went boom. I told her about our travels, our team, and why we were even here. I also told her about trotejy, and she seemed scared.

"Do you know him? He has blue armor, although I have never seen him before in person. Only in hologram." I asked.

"He visited this place recently. He's working with Gantu to capture stitch for his 'Big Plan'?" Lilo replied.

"Shit. I might be too late."

"Ummm…"

"The name's rex. You might not remember me, but you'll thank me one day when all the worlds are saved from the darkness…" I said, and then I took off into the pathway the Giant alien named Gantu and Stitch took off earlier.

"Does he always act like that?" Lilo asked my Teammates.

"Yeah, generally." Amu replied.

So they also took off in my direction. Once they finally caught up to me, we were outside of a giant space ship with the blue alien, Stitch, in the back.

"You OK?" I asked Stitch.

"Kicha Miko Jika!" Stitch Replied.

"Close enough to a No for me."

"Rex…" Amu said silently.

"Don't go too hard on this, bro." Beast Boy said confidently.

"Amu, I'll be fine." I told her.

"That makes me feel better." She said.

"Beast Boy, Shut up." I told him.

"That wasn't very nice." He replied.

I climbed up the ship in hopes to rescue Stitch from his cube-like prison. I finally got onto a safe place to stand, but when I got ready to break stitch free, I noticed a window with Gantu talking to a television screen. I decided to listen in on his conversation.

"Don't worry, Master, Stitch will soon be under our control." Gantu told the TV.

"Master?" I asked myself silently.

Stitch was running around in his cage like a rabid dog.

"Good Gantu. Just make sure that Rex Owen doesn't interfere with your goal." The TV said.

"I recognize that voice. Gantu is partnering with Sanmex and Trotejy. I can't believe it." I said silently.

I didn't dare listen in on the rest of the conversation, since the rest was probably not even important. I took my dinoblade and unlocked Stitch's capsule. Stitch silently crawled out and jumped into Amu's arms, just like a good blue alien. She looked at me and nodded, then ran off to go find Lilo.

I jumped off the ship and landed right next to Beast Boy. My feet oddly did not hurt. We ran back before Gantu found out anyone was even outside the ship. When he noticed Stitch was gone, he cursed and went back into the ship, likely to tell Sanmex what has happened.

He must have explained it in great detail, because after half a mile, I ran into another Organization Alpha Member, Seth.

"It's been a long time, Rex." He said.

"You want me to kick your ass again like my last visit to _the world that never must be_?" I asked.

"No, but I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? Beast boy, I can handle this jerk, go help Amu."

Beast boy nodded and ran off to go find Amu. Seth still had his Blue hair and similar face to our previous meetings, but this time he was in the White robe that gives away that you're an organization member.

"So, what'cha want to warn me about?" I asked.

"I lied. I came to help." He said.

I cracked a loud laugh that could have sent Gantu after me.

"You? Help, Me? Dude, you have gotten so much better at joking with a straight face!" I laughed.

"I'm serious." He replied.

"Yeah, right, and My Middle name is Leann."

"Haven't you seen your birth certificate?"

"I'm from the same future as you; I don't have a birth certificate, asshole."

"Fair Enough."

"What's your real plan, Seth? Tryna kill me again?"

"No, Trotejy will be sending this world into darkness in about 1 day."

"So I have 30 minutes to live, right. Why should I trust you?"

"I'll tell you where Mayura is."

I pondered that thought. Then I realized that Mayura was more important to me than anything in the world. I ditched the thought of Marrying Zoey, and thanked him for his info. I ran towards where Beast Boy and Zoey headed, and reached there within 10 minutes, tops.

"We have to leave, now. Trotejy is going to plunge the world into darkness." I said.

"What about the keyhole?" Amu asked.

"I unlocked it when I freed stitch, strangely. Lilo, great meeting you, I will save you when the time comes."

Lilo shook her head as Stitch waved goodbye too.

"Ohana Mean's family. And Family means…" Lilo started.

"Nobody..." Stitch tried to finish, but I jumped in.

"Gets left behind." I ended, then, in the same area I entered, I used the InstaTransporter to travel to the next world.

Along the pathway, the world looked unclear. Normally, you can see it ahead of you. But this time, it got blurry and the ride got faster.

"Is this a sign something really bad is about to happen?" Amu asked.

"Yes." I replied.


	14. Emiya Estate

**Emiya Estate**

As we finally made it to the end of the time portal, we landed in the same way that we do every time. Amu, Beast Boy, and then myself landing on my feet. As I scanned my surroundings, I noticed where we were. It wasn't because I recognized the area, but it was because there was a loud bang within the house. I jetted towards the house with great speed. Amu tried to catch up and Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, but they were still not fast enough.

I ran into the door and knocked it down. Shirou came running down the hall with the same speed.

"Rex? What the hell did you do to the door?" Shirou yelled.

A laugh came down the hallway that could only be described as Tyga's. She walked down slowly and slapped Shirou on the back, hard.

"Uhh…" I stuttered, only to realize that I had no idea what was going on.

Another Bang that wasn't mine came from down the hall. When I heard it, I didn't know what to believe. I thought my old partner (Read _Game of Blades _for more information) had stayed behind at the coliseum.

"Is that… who I think it is?" I asked.

"Go for it. She is still talking about you." Shirou said.

I nodded, and took off down the hall. Amu and Beast Boy sighed as they fell behind. While running, I knocked over a glass vase and it broke. I almost lost money I didn't have, so I quickly wrote up and IOU for Shirou. I then ran into the room that my old partner was training in, rushed in without her notice right before she took her sword and swung at me. I quickly summoned my Dinoblade and blocked her sword.

"I trained you well, Rex." Saber said.

"Nice of you to notice my existence. I came to warn you, saber. I think that another war is coming. I can feel it." I said.

I pulled out my Dinoblade and showed her the trembling, which indicated something bad is coming.

"It gets worse after every world I travelled. This started two worlds ago, so it's not that bad." I said, hiding my Dinoblade.

All saber did was nod before a girlish scream came busting through the door to the training hall.

"Rin!" Saber yelled.

"Tohsaka!" Shirou's voice came from behind her.

"Shirou, how long were you there?"

"Just long enough."

"We need to help Tohsaka." I said.

"And maybe she can show us what a mana transfer is?" Amu asked blushingly.

"Rex, you didn't…" Shirou started.

"I had no choice. She had to know sooner or later." I stammered.

Shirou sighed and then we all ran into the kitchen, in which there was a blonde male with a long white robe standing in the middle.

"Not you again… I had enough of you at Duel Academy, you asshole." I said.

"You're losing your own game, Rex. I guess your life points are running low." Gamiir said.

"Saber…" Shirou said slowly.

"I cannot attack him, he is not a servant." Saber replied.

"She's right, he's my problem." I said.

I walked over to the kitchen, taking out my Dinoblade.

"Where is Rin? Where is Mayura? Where are my friends?" I said, angrily.

"Oh, the little kid lost all his lives, and now he's using Cheats to take them back. Sorry, kid, I don't use cheat codes." Gamiir laughed sarcastically.

"I don't cheat life or death. I make them fun to play!" I yelled, swinging out my Dinoblade.

He blocked my attack with his Game Controller that looked like it was for the Xbox 720. Time flew by really fast after that. He entered several codes to summon Darkness and their Soulless creatures. I took out almost all of them. Soon, I managed to figure out that his weakness was in his game controller, so I took a jab at it several times. Each time I missed, more soulless where summoned. It was like fighting a Necromancer with endless magic. I finally began to grow weary and started to retreat.

"Rex? Are you ok? You look exhausted." Saber asked.

"Saber…. You need to join… the party…" I said, gasping for air.

Saber nodded and joined. Amu and Saber quickly lashed out on Gamiir, but each of their attacks missed, resulting in twice the Soulless. As they grew stronger and stronger, more and more attacks missed. I finally just snuck around, exploiting Gamiir's weakness of not looking at the entire battlefield, jumping up, and knocking his controller out of his hand and making all of the Soulless disappeared. I imagined a Level Up sign above my head.

"Woah. Not cool, man. My health hasn't gone down enough to kill me." Gamiir stated.

"I'm not here to kill you. That was never my intention. I just want answers. Where are Rin, Mayura, and Zoey?" I asked, pointing my Dinoblade at his throat.

"There are safe within the tower." He said.

"What Tower? The Tower of Babylon? Just 'the tower' isn't specific enough!"

"There are at the '_Tower that cannot exist'_ within '_the world that never must be'_."

"Thank you," I withdrew the Dinoblade, "You can go to your boss now."

Gamiir cried and left in a fuss. I stood there, on the kitchen table, out of breath, with somewhat of an answer to my question.

"The tower that cannot exist…" I said, slowly and out of breath.

"You must go. The keyhole is in the training room." Saber said.

She took me down the hall and I explained to Shirou what happened with the Vase. He didn't get angry, but there was a rather long silence within his presence. Tohsaka just stayed quiet the entire time, hoping she wouldn't get into trouble. As we made it to the training room, Saber showed me the area in which the keyhole was. I took my Dinoblade and locked it. We went back to the place in which we had entered from, waved goodbye after I got a really long and uncomfortable hug from Tohsaka and she thanked me for saving her. I opened a portal and left for the next world.

"How do you know her, Rex?" Amu asked.

"It's a long-ass story with a boring plot and exciting action. I'll tell you once Trotejy is taken care of." I said.

The trip to the portal was short, since this time, we were just backtracking.

**From the Desk of Ekkuesuteria:**

This part of the story relies hugely off of my friend's tale within "Game of Blades" which is in my favorites list for easy access. Please read it since it details the relationship of Saber/Rex and where the "Mana Transfer" thing came from. I'm returning to the place after we first met Minima, Mayura's soulless. She's making a re-appearance within the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	15. IS academy second visit

**IS Academy – Return Visit**

We all managed to land just outside of the academy at the right time, when Cecilia came out of the shadows and crashed me into the ground.

"Rex! It's been such a long time, but I have some delicious food that you need to try!" she yelled.

I tried to escape from her grasp, but she kept holding me tighter and tighter. I looked at my wrist and noticed that I still had my IS equipped, but my Dinoblade abilities have been revoked.

"Good to see you back. We need to talk." A voice said behind me.

The person kicked Cecilia off my back and she then came and helped me up. I looked up and realized it was Chifuyu.

"Thanks." I said, without much enthusiasm.

Chifuyu told Beast Boy and Amu to stay and make sure Cecilia stays away from me. Then, we headed over to Chifuyu's homeroom class and discussed what she wanted to tell me.

"Before we begin," she started, "This is my assistant, Maya Yamada."

"I am actually the Vice president of her class, but I work as her assistant in teaching." Yamada stated.

"Why am I here….Again?" I replied.

"The Keyhole has opened up, but there is a giant outbreak in the coliseum after Rin left. Everyone went berserk during Charlotte and Houki's battle demonstration to incoming sophomores. We have reason to believe this is an Unmanned IS. We can't enter, but you're IS, the Senshijidaino, has the ability to move along the current of the wind to pass into the Coliseum. They can't handle this battle alone. Also, someone would like to talk to you." Chifuyu said calmly.

"Let me speak with her." I replied.

"How did you know it was a girl?" Yamada asked.

"We shouldn't question Rex; he knows more about our world than most of us do. There is one person Rex would want to speak to," Chifuyu said, opening the door in which the conversation would take place, "I will try to calm Houki and Charlotte down."

I nodded and walked through the door, where a Blonde, short haired woman in a white dress was waiting for me. I sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Minima." I said silently.

"heh, you remembered, Rex." Minima laughed.

"Why am I here?"

"Mayura is in trouble. I can feel it. You need to help her. The Otherworld will win if you don't."

"The Otherworld? Like, the coliseum? Is saber there now?" I asked, but continued to sit.

"Saber is currently there." Minima said, while walking around the table.

"I need to go now and let the others…"

"You won't get there in time. Saber will be safe, but Ichika…. Well, Trotejy has Mayura."

"What about Mayura? Tell me!"

"Trotejy is controlling the Unmanned IS from his throne. If you stop the IS, Trotejy will lose some of his power."

"How much power?"

"About 2 percent. Trotejy is a powerful foe."

"I know that."

"Let the worlds collide. Stop them before the darkness takes over. Shione is waiting."

"Who is Shione?"

"What do you remember from your past journey after Tokyo, Rex?"

"My Past Journey…. I… it's a blank after Tokyo. That doesn't answer my…."

"What about your childhood? Before your journey to stop Seth?"

"My Childhood… I could never remember."

"Shione is your memories, Rex. Chione is Max's. You have to rescue both of them to get your memories back."

"Speaking of the devil, where is Max?"

"Max is….Safe."

"That doesn't answer my question. At all. But I don't care. Where is Zoey?"

"I don't know about Zoey or Rin."

"But I only told you about Zoey. What happened to Rin? How do you know?"

"My time is up. Rex Owen, save the worlds, they rest in your Hands!"

Minima disappeared into the whiteness and I left the room, speeding towards the coliseum. My first instinct was that Trotejy had left a message or will have a conversation. I peered out the window just to see Houki trying to strike it, and Charlotte shooting the mechanical beast.

"Where the hell did her breast go?" I said, smiling.

I broke the window with Chifuyu yelling behind me, but I didn't care at that point.

"Senshijidaino! Air Drive!" I yelled.

In a split second I drifted into the coliseum with my IS and summoned my Dinoblade by instinct.

"I see… I can use it in IS form." I laughed proudly.

Houki and Charlotte turned around just in time to get smacked by the IS, who has now set his sights on me. The Unmanned IS blew several missiles while repeatedly saying 'destroy Rex Owen'. I managed to dodge each of the first five missiles, but the last two hit my shield. I blocked the rest of them with my Dinoblade. I used a rocket boost from the back to gain leverage on my next attack, which almost hit. The UIS blew off another missile which I blocked at close range. I tried to stab my Dinoblade into his metallic skin, but it jammed and I couldn't get it past the skin. The UIS immediately shot several more missiles, but I dodged each of them. Charlotte finally got up and shot several bullets at the UIS, and only one hit. She screamed something, but I couldn't hear what she said. I then concentrated on a few images, and then opened my eyes. My Senshijidaino went into its final form. While I was charging my attack, Charlotte was distracting the UIS. Houki then finally got up and charged her attack. After a few more seconds, we both yelled a random battle cry, with hers being something about Ramen, and hit a blow that blasted the UIS's parts all over the coliseum.

"That was fun." I said, panting.

Out of the machine came the keyhole and I managed to lock it. Then Trotejy's Tron-like armored head appeared out of the machine.

"Well done. You have succeeded in destroying the Infernate Legacy." Trotejy started out with.

"This is a machine?" I asked the projection.

"If you have just asked 'this is a machine?', you are predictable as ever. Yes, this is a voice message. Or, a hologram, if you will. But, anyway, this is a personal invitation to come join me in the Otherworld! Become the main operator of darkness, kill many foes, of course, they would be my foes and not yours, but who cares? They get destroyed. Worlds collide, darkness prevails! How does that sound?" Trotejy asked.

"Terrible." I replied.

"I figured you would say that," Trotejy said as if he could actually hear me, "It's not in your best interest, or your interest at all, but it will be done. I guess I'll use Xalir or Gamiir, then. Not Selixe, Selixe has no purpose within this fight. Join me in the Otherworld if you must! But go chronologically. It's a lot more fun for you to be late to your own funeral. Take care!"

Trotejy's hologram disappeared and I ran off, waving at Houki and Charlotte. They waved back in a huff. I grabbed Beast Boy and Amu and then disappeared. Inside the portal, they were both complaining.

"We didn't say goodbye!" Beast boy said.

"You missed me kicking Cecilia's Mechanical Ass! Why?"

I didn't respond, for the shaking in my Dinoblade grew. It terrified me. The trip did get a little shorter, for I saw yet another god damn school.

**From the desk of Ekkue:**

Some of the stuff in this chapter doesn't happen in the story. I encourage you to go to DarkNovelist1217's profile and read "of Blood and tears" and all of his stories, since it will explain a lot. Also, Yes, Shione and Chione are the equivalents of Xion from the Kingdom Hearts series. They are also twins. But, anyways, read the next chapter to learn more!


	16. Sakura HighPortal to Camp Half Blood

**Sakura High**

My sword was shaking really fast now. I'm not sure if it was the atmosphere of the world or not. I landed perfectly on the front of the lawn in which the world placed us. I heard some music coming from the top floor of what looked like another school.

I peeked over a large gate. Beast Boy and Amu did the same. There was a girl with dark hair lying on the ground in in front of us. I hopped over and ran towards her. As soon as I got there, I bent down next to her.

"Are you Okay?" I asked her.

"My…My hand….." she said faintly.

I looked to her hand. It was bleeding badly. I picked her up by the legs and back.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"To the… the third… floor…" She replied weakly.

I motioned to Amu and Beast Boy to stay at ground level as I ran up the stairs to the third floor. I had to look down to see if she was in good shape. In about 5 minutes, we made it to the third floor.

"Which room is it?" I asked.

"Right….In front…. Of you." She said as weak as she could.

I put my pointer finger over her mouth, making her fall for me instantly, as most girls would. I motioned my head to make sure that we could get help. I slammed through the door in front of me. In the room were 3 girls. One Blonde and two brunettes.

"What happened to Mio?" the blonde girl asked.

"Wait, Mio?" I said.

"Yes, that's Mio!" one of the brunettes said.

I stared at her as the the blonde and the brunette, and the girl I figured out was Ritsu from my first journey, and held Mio's hand. Holding her hand made me realize how much she made me evolve as a human and a powerful hero.

"Ritsu..." I said, understanding that my tears as of this moment are only causing Xalir to grow stronger.

"Rex. we need to save..." Ritsu started, but I understood why she didn't finish her sentence.

A large hole was blown out through the wall. There was my Soulless, Xalir, standing right in front of me. and I couldn't do anything but stare. his presence froze me.

"Rex Owen, I don't believe we met. My name is... Actually, I look enough like you for everyone to know that I am the one and only Xalir, sent here to destroy you." Xalir said, laughing.

"Stay Away from Mio..." I said.

Yui and Ritsu both tried to push me out of the area where I stood, but I couldn't move an inch.

"You know I would, but I have a Lord to keep straight. you wouldn't want Trotejy to go on a rampage, now, would we?" Xalir said slyly.

He was so close to my face I thought he was going to touch me and I would lose all my strength, but that was ridiculous and he just walked toward mio. Ritsu, Mogi, and Yui also could not move. Xalir almost touched her with his bear hands, and then suddenly I jolted out of my move lock and slashed at his arm.

"Someone looks fiesty today." Xalir joked.

"You touch one hair on her head, and I will kill every last piece of you." I said angrily.

"You obviously don't know the rules of the soulless. If you kill a soulless, then the person who is connected to them is also killed. in short, you do anything to me, you will feel the same pain. If I kill you, I will also die. but for me, that's a good thing. that means trotejy has one less person to deal with."

"if you kill yourself, I will make sure you're death is called off and my team stops trotejy."

"If I kill myself? please, the rule doesn't work for that. otherwise, you'd be dead already. My plan is more evil than you can imagine, Rex Owen. Now, i have a girl to collect. Let's see, I have Mayura, Zoey, Rin, Tohsaka, and now Mio. You're harem list is getting shorter and shorter as everyone you love is being taken away from you. do you feel the pain and agony now, Rex? Feel the pain I went through to steal everything from you just like you locked away Shione and trione? I want them Back, Rex Owen. and Killing you is the only way to do that. You, and Max."

"What the hell did Max do this time?"

I found that i still couldn't budge while Xalir was taking Mio away from me. no one could do anything. I was so pissed. one of the girls whom i fell for is leaving me, again. Every. Single. Time.

"**Rex, Use the power of the heart to overcome him.**" said a voice in my head.

Xalir already left, but the voice sounded very familiar. I was already walking towards Amu and Beast boy when the voice spoke up again.

"**you have two worlds left. Deal with it before it gets out of hand.**"

We waved to a crying Yui and then left without locking the keyhole. too much had happened in that short time to actually deal with it. we all left and were in the portal but for some reason the portal had stopped moving.

"What's happening?" Amu Yelled.

"I don't know, but... it looks like a video call from... Camp Half Blood?" I said.

"Where is that?"

"It looks like the next world."

I answered the call. Obviously, it was Max.

"Dude, you got to come here! there are HUGE enemies fighting everyone and not even Chomp knows how to stop them!" Max yelled.

"You brought your damn dinosaur into a fight?" I yelled.

the background noise was really loud so we both had too.

"I can't leave without Chomp! also, I have some new team members for you too meet. their names are Jil and Ai. Ai can't stay for long, though. but she's helping."

"Wow, I'll be right there with Beast Boy and Amu. Seriously, that's our next world. but you have to fight the world after that alongside me, because its important that you visit the coliseum."

"Alright, I'll catch ya later!"

Max hung up. we started moving again, and just like that, Camp Half Blood.


	17. Camp Half-Blood

**Camp Half-Blood**

We all landed with a thud onto the ground. Luckily, I fell on Max and he broke my fall.

"Owww." He said, cracking his back.

"Okay, I'm here, Max. Why do you need me, again?" I asked.

"I'll tell you why, after you meet my new Teammates!"

I looked around; all I saw was a guy with black hair. No other person who could stand Max in sight.

"My name is Jil. I only agreed to join Max because I thought he would rescue my girlfriend, Kaaya. She was taken by a guy with a white coat. He also had a game controller in his hand." Jil said, sticking his hand out.

"Yeah, Thanks. My name is Rex. And this is Amu and Beast Boy." I said.

"I'm beast boy, that's amu, by the way." Beast boy said proudly.

"I think he got that." Amu whispered.

"Max, where is your other partner?" I asked curiously.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around just to be freaked out by a girl with a kimono that had moving flowers decorated on it.

"My name is Ai Enma. I'm technically dead, but I was brought back to life by Max, so I have to continue travelling with him until he dies. That's my compromise. He can't go to hell, even by hell link." The girl said.

"My name is Rex. This is Amu and Beast Boy." I said to her.

"Actually, I'm bea…" Beast Boy Started, but stopped abruptly from Amu hitting his shoulder.

"We need to talk with Percy and Annabeth." Max said out of nowhere.

"Why?" I asked.

"Everyone knows each other and only they can help us!"

I took max at his word. That would have been a really stupid Idea if we were still fighting Seth, but now I still have no choice. We walked over to a giant campfire that seemed too big to have anyone roast anything over it completely.

Near the Fire sat a kid with a pen, which he was twirling, and a girl who had long, blonde hair, who was pacing around like she was planning something.

"Rex, this is Annabeth and Percy Jackson. Daughter of Athena, and Son of Poseidon, in that order." Max said loudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Annabeth said.

"Right, we are in the middle of a huge war and you have to go and say 'it's a pleasure'." Percy stated.

Annabeth punched him in the stomach with her elbow.

"My name is Rex Owen, and this is Amu and Beast Boy." I said.

Beast boy didn't interrupt this time. Everyone sat down around the campfire, but no one sang any campfire songs. After a long and detailed retelling of how the war got started, we finally got to ask questions.

"They aren't monsters?" Beast boy Piped in.

"No, we don't know what they are, but they're huge." Percy said.

"What do they look like?" Amu asked.

"They are huge and white, almost transparent." Annabeth said.

"Must be soulless." I said, with my hand on my chin.

"You have fought them before?" Max said.

"You haven't?" I replied.

"We haven't encountered anything like this." Jil said.

"I've seen these things once." Ai spoke up.

"Explain." Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously.

"I agree, explain." I said.

"There was a request about a few days ago on hell link, but the person didn't supply the name of another person. It read 'Trotejy'." Ai started.

"Trotejy? To hell?" I asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't do it, because the person who requested him sent to hell, was his counterpart, the person who made his soulless."

"And his name was?"

"It was a girl."

"Trotejy's counterpart, is a GIRL?!"

"Yes. Her name is Mira Janoyu. When I figured this out, I couldn't fulfill the request."

"Mira… Janoyu?"

"Yes. She had to send herself to hell in order for the summons to work, but aiming to kill her own soulless is impossible."

"There goes one way to kill Xalir…"

"What was that?"

"…Nothing."

"So, are we all good?" Annabeth piped in, "Because we still have a massive war going on with the Soulless and stuff."

"You got a blade for me? Because," I paused to summon my Dinoblade, which was still at The Titan Tower level of power, "I think I might need a new one."

"We got a great one from a friend of mine, a son of Hephaestus." Percy mentioned.

"Rex, why don't you just use your IS?" Amu asked.

"Blades work better than Machinery, Amu, everyone knows that," I said, then turned back to Percy, "Show me this son of Hephaestus."

After that, we left the campfire to go to the large forgery where a short, fat kid was making blades for the war.

"None of these are going to work, Leo." Percy said aloud.

"Come on, I worked all day on these!" Leo sprung up in anger.

I noticed there were thousands and thousands of swords around the walls. I couldn't tell if they were for war, or for fun. At this camp, I think anything goes.

"Rex Owen?" Leo then laughed after noticing me.

And that's when I realized, this kid, was Light Yagami's brother. They shared mom's, but his mom was actually not human and could change shape at will, and his mom then fell for Hephaestus and left Light's dad for him. That's the only reason Leo could have known his name.

"You're the world traveler, right? I saw you when Max was talking to you! I don't actually know who you are, but I recognize your face and Name!" Leo started Laughing.

I've been wrong before, but I didn't realize how wrong I was this time. Either that, or Leo doesn't even know what's going on.

"Here, this one is especially for you. I call it, 'Leo's extra-ordinary Dinoblade of Excellence!'" Leo sang at the top of his lungs.

"Uhh… I think I'll just call it the Ripblade, after Percy's weapon." I said.

"Percy always steals the fun." Leo said.

"Leo! The battles worsening! Come on!" a few kids shouted at Leo.

"We better go. Leo is gonna get in trouble if…" Percy stopped in midsentence just in time for a large hole in the ceiling with our old, old friend Sanmex dropping down.

"Let's see, I think I'll take this, this, oh, this one works too. Hmmm…. I wonder if any of these actually contain Celestial Bronze. Trotejy would be pleased." Sanmex said, not noticing our presence.

"Hey, I worked really, really hard on those!" Leo shouted.

"Hmm? Oh, Rex Owen. I didn't see you there. I can't kill you, so I might as well make your friends suffer." Sanmex said.

"Ai?" Max said, struggling for words.

"I only take request." Ai stated calmly.

I pulled out my Ripblade. The amount of spirit was clouding up inside of my body and I started to cough so much until I wasn't in control of my own body anymore, and for that matter, not even my speech was able to get out of my mouth.

"**Sanmex, you will pay for inclosing Shione!**" a voice came from my throat.

"Trione, it's nice to hear from you. Your twin sister is doing fine. As for Max's memories, he'll get some of them back." Sanmex Laughed.

"THAT'S why I didn't remember anything after I woke up from that chamber except for Rex and Zoey and who they were?" Max yelled.

"Oh, yes. Max. I forgot I need to kill you," Sanmex said as he readied his dual blades, "time to release Shione from her eternal prison for my own evil use!"

Sanmex chucked both of his dual blades at Max, but I moved really quickly to block the first blade, still without control of my body. The second Blade hit Leo right in his stomach, causing him to bleed to death.

"**Sanmex, you bastard! You will pay for killing Rex's friends!**" Trione yelled from my body.

"I will kill you. I will kill you so hard that…" Percy struggled to get words out of his mouth as I regained my voice again, but Trione could still speak.

"You can't interfere, Percy." I said.

"**You will surely die if you interfere from your own world.**" Trione mentioned.

"Rex, Summon me." Percy Yelled.

"No, you have to heal Leo!" I yelled back.

"Bad news, guys…" Amu started.

"Leo is dead. There is no pulse within his body." Jil finished.

Trione was breathing heavily, then she started moving my body and Sanmex and her sparred. No one's attacks actually hit either person, and everything was blocked.

"Trione, let gain control of my body." I asked her.

"**I can't let you do that. If you die, I'll be Sanmex's bride! For eternity!**" Trione shouted.

"What a lovely moment!" Sanmex Yelled, "But I must depart. While your imbecilic friend was dying, I took some of his swords. Go die in a hole, Rex Owen! Let me Marry... Your… Memories!" Sanmex Laughed, then disappeared.

Behind him, he left a keyhole in which I locked.

"We need to hold a proper burial." Percy said.

Some of the people who were yelling at him earlier started to cry.

"Max, we need to go." I said, finally in control of my own body.

"Percy…" Max started.

Percy turned to max as our team was heading out the door. There was a giant portal next to us, and there was only one way in, and we all knew where it goes.

"Kick the Soulless's ass for me." Max finished.

Percy nodded and ran outside as fast as he could, and we entered the portal. As we went through it, we made it to the other side of the coliseum I had fought in.

At the front was Trotejy, staring into the broken palace a tournament was once held at. He had his armor off, and he looked like a short old man.

"That's the guy we're supposed to destroy?" Max asked.

"That's him. He's the one she wanted to kill." Ai said.

And that's when the worst happened, all at once.

**From the desk of Ekkue:**

This is a pretty long part of the story. I decided to add this part here because that's all that was going to be in the next chapter and making that chapter 1,000 words long was going to be difficult as fuck because there is literally nothing going on. Trione will now be a permanent part of the team, as her lines will be in Bold. If you want to know what happens after this, move on to my close friend's story "Of Blood and Tears" which is in my favorite section. He hasn't updated at the time of writing, but he will soon. It's by DarkNovelist1217, and everyone in this scene will be there, and a special guest, plus a villain and horrific (actually, no, not that horrific) death. The next chapter will be Hyrule, so if you think you missed something, return here and find the instructions. Until Next Time!


	18. Hyrule - Portal to Hollow Bastion

**Hyrule**

It was a long and hard battle, (wait for the update in DarkNovelist1217's 'Of Blood and Tears') but in the end, we made it out alive. Well, everyone except for Beast Boy. We will miss him. Max will miss him a little too much.

Anyway, the portals to extra worlds kept getting longer, until it was finally the normal length. And now that it was the normal length, we had to wish Team Max a goodbye.

"It was great working with you again, Max." I said, travelling down the portal.

"You too. Hopefully Trotejy will be stopped and Mira can be freed." Max replied.

Jil and Ai waved goodbye as they took off for Hollow Bastion, and I went along my route to the next world, Hyrule.

I have never been there before, but I am sure that Max has been here. Max is normally where I haven't gone or visited yet.

As Amu and I reached the portal, we both fell on our feet. Without beast boy, we always fell on our feet. Around us was a large field, with a volcano in the distance, a castle not too far off from where we stood, what looked like a forest on the other side, and a crystalized lake. As I scanned the area, a young boy in a green outfit came and pulled my shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy didn't say anything, but he drew out in the ground a long cable.

"Your name is link?" Amu asked.

The boy nodded.

"Can you show us where to find the keyhole?" I asked.

Link pointed towards the castle, and got out of his pocket 3 shining stones, and then ran off into the castle entrance.

"We should follow him." Amu said.

I agreed, and we ran off behind link. A few minutes later, we were next to a giant chapel, with three stones placed on a pedestal, and played his ocarina. I took out my Ripblade, and it turned into a Violin. I don't know why, but it did. Amu began to sing.

"Kagayaku tsuki ni tatsu

Anata ni kite yume o oikakeru

Anata ga tatte iru jikandearu

Oyobi subete no anata no pointo wa kanari atarisawarinonai koto…" Amu began to sing.

(Translation: Stand by the shining moon

Chase the dreams that come to you

Be the time in which you stand

And make all your points fairly bland)

Soon, time began to move, but everyone continued to do what they did. Link continued to play his ocarina as he grew. I neither continued to play violin, but being from the future my height nor age didn't change. Amu didn't either, possibly because her world was swallowed by the darkness.

When the madness stopped, Link was fully grown. He looked several years old, he looked about 17.

"Where is the keyhole, Link?" I asked abruptly.

I was hoping that he could speak now, but he couldn't still. He just shrugged and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Should we follow him?" Amu asked worriedly.

"I don't think we have a choice." I replied.

We ran off after Link as a voice whispered behind us:

"Rex Owen. Trotejy will be pleased with your new friend. Muahahahaha!"

"**Rex, don't you think we should be a little worried about all of this?**" Trione asked.

"No, I believe that if we keep going ahead with this, we can find out what the hell is going on." I replied.

"**But that laugh back there sounded evil, Like Xalir is watching us or something.**"

"I don't think Xalir would be here, especially when we have link." Amu replied.

I agreed. While we were running, Link had agreed to join our team. Well, we asked and he nodded, so I assume it was a yes. Anyway, we were heading to the forest this time. Apparently, one of his childhood friends was calling for him.

"I wonder what that ocarina is for…" I asked.

"**During times of struggle and torment throughout Hyrule, the Ocarina has been the source of hope and peace. Without, the evil king will rule over the world with darkness.**" Trione answered.

"Thank you miss encyclopedia. I'll be sure to ask you whatever I want to know about the worlds."

"**Sarcasm not appreciated.**"

"Guys, stop bickering. Link I trying to tell us something."

Link was standing near a river, with an entrance to somewhere on the other side of it. We walked and I felt the water.

"It feels warm…" I said.

"Seems like we got a burning question on our hands." Amu concurred.

Link jumped over blocks of land that were scattered within the middle of the river, and hopped over to the other side, then motioned us to come along and jump over with him. We did, but Amu almost fell into the river.

As we cheered, an Unknown figure poked my back. I turned around with a jolt, only to find out that it was Saber.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"The portal transported me away from you. I do not know myself." Saber replied.

"**Quickly, Rex, there isn't much time!**" Trione reminded me.

Link was already running towards the giant tree. The 3 of us followed. As we reached the tree, there was the one Organization Alpha member that, for some reason, we haven't seen at all on our journey.

"Rex Owen seems like you got your hands full." Seth said.

"Rex, who is this person?" Saber asked.

"**Seth, member of Organization Alpha, one of the only members who aren't soulless but work for Trotejy.**" Trione said to saber.

"He's also a jerk, and he kidnapped the princess of this world." I replied.

In the background, there was a Princess with a pink dress on and long, brown hair. Link made a Hand signature to try and tell us her name is Zelda. It didn't go over too well with Amu.

"Her name is Jordan?" Amu asked.

Everyone face palmed and we turned our attention back to Seth.

"So, what's your plan now?" I asked.

"This girl has a weapon that could of could not be of use to you. We need to get rid of it." Seth replied.

"That was pretty straight forward." Amu said.

Link nodded his head in agreement.

"Rex…." Saber started.

I summoned my Ripblade and Link drew out his master sword. I used the summon stone to try and summon the only other sword user I know.

"Sora!" I called.

Suddenly, raining down from the sky was Ulrich. It was close enough; his Lyoko form had dual swords. And that was the form he was in.

"Close enough," I said, "Guys, on three, we attack. 1…2…." I began counting.

"Fine, have your princess. She is of no use to me anymore." Seth said.

I didn't care.

"3!" I yelled, and we all charged.

Seth disappeared right before the attack hit, so everyone had their accuracy lowered. Well, Link hit the tree. But that was about all the damages.

"Thank you for saving me, heroes of the light." Zelda said.

"Trione, define." Saber said.

"**The 'heroes of the light' is a prophecy in Hyrule passed down from many generations. It tells the tale of 3 heroes, 1 female, 2 male, who took down the darkness that was trying to swallow up the worlds. The legend tells of the princesses from each world being taken, and the first piece of the map that was written down for the heroes to follow was Zelda. There are several other princesses out there, but you needed to rescue Zelda before getting the first piece of the map. But, in order to rescue any of the other princesses, you need to pass a test. Once you do, and you rescue all the princesses, you can then fight Trotejy.**" Trione explained.

"That was elaborate." Amu laughed.

"Rex, I am not part of these Heroes of the Light. You must send me back to my world to stop the spread of darkness." Saber said.

"I wish I could." I replied.

"I can help!" Zelda yelped.

She took out a small equip-able piece of the InstaTransporter and hooked it on, tinkered with it, then gave it back.

"Now you can send one person to a world you have visited before!" Zelda said, in excitement.

We decided to test it out. I pointed the machine at Saber and pressed a new button that Zelda had hooked up. In no time flat, Saber had waved and went back to her own world.

"Awesome." I said.

"Hey, what about me?" Ulrich asked.

"You were a summon, you'll go back momentarily." Zelda said.

"You sure do know a lot, Princess Zelda." Amu said, looking down at her feet.

At that moment, Ulrich had transported back to his world and Amu, Link, and I needed to go to our next world. This time, it looked pretty dire.

"We got to go... Thank you for the equipment." I said.

"My pleasure! You also need this piece of the map." She replied, handing us the map.

I held onto it, waved goodbye, and took the portal with Link and Amu.

While riding through the Portal onto Hollow Bastion, we got stopped by an urgent call.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Sorry for bothering you, Rex! But this time, we need help! A lot of Help!" Sora yelled.

"Time is a virtue, Sora. You need to get out on the battlefield!" a guy called from the background.

"Who was that, Sora?" I asked.

"That was Leon. There are several people helping out that you haven't met yet. Trotejy is here, and he took Donald and Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Calm down, we will be there in a jiffy." I said.

"**Sora, this is Trione. Rex's memories. Whatever you do, you must not let your guard down. Chances are, Trotejy will have Sanmex with him. And that will be bad for everyone. We already had one person die from Sanmex. We can't risk anymore.**" She said.

"Would you, by any chance, be related to Xion?" Sora asked.

"**Of course not. Our memories are different from yours, Sora. Just be careful. Sanmex wants to release me and marry me.**"

"It's bad. You have to wait until we get there." I said.

"Alright…" Sora said.

"Sora, Now!" Leon called from the background.

"I have to go. I'll protect the city. Come and get rid of Trotejy for us?"

"I can't defeat Trotejy. It isn't the right time. I can drive them out, but I can't defeat anyone." I replied.

"Fine, I'll keep getting contact with Riku." Sora said.

"Wait, Riku?" I asked.

"Can't talk. Gotta Go. Bye!" Sora said, turning off the holographic message.

"Riku? Sora! Wait," I said, before realizing he turned off the message, "Geez, he's more stupid than Max. And that's saying something."

"But, he is Max. He is Max's alter ego." Amu said.

"I know. And I'm technically Riku's alter Ego, but we can't tell them that we are them from alternate dimensions, or else we would be in a heap of trouble." I said.

Link circled around as if trying to ask a question. I just looked ahead onto Hollow Bastion. Before I even knew what was going down.


	19. Hollow Bastion

**Hollow Bastion**

We fell down through the sky with a little knowledge of what was actually going on. We saw Large Soulless, and little people fighting. We were so high up; they actually looked like little people.

"Trione, Status Report." I said, while falling.

"**These large beings are terrible heartless that can only be summoned by Gamiir. They will destroy whatever necessary, but it takes a lot of energy to summon them.**" Trione stated.

Amu was so scared of falling; she was literally hanging off of Link's leg. Link rolled his eyes and pulled out sailcloth. Amu became relieved and I grabbed onto his other leg.

"Get…. Off…!" Amu yelled.

"We are falling at least 40 MPH and you expect me to let go? Whose side are you on?!" I screamed back.

A few minutes later, we landed safely on the ground, and entered a building next to us.

"Cid, we need that data disk now." A voice that sounded like Leon said.

"Calm Yer Horses, I gots a ton mor' werk ta deal wit."A crazy old man voice yelled back in Reply, probably Cid.

"Leon, you shouldn't go too hard on him." A female voice said.

"Yuffie…" Leon's voice arose again.

"Stop bickering before Rex gets here!" Sora's voice called.

"Who Da Hell is Rex?" Cid Asked.

"I am." I said, entering the building.

"Glad you could make it!" Sora said, hugging me.

I pushed him away and looked at the computer screen.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"De damn thing won't work correctly." Cid answered.

"I think I know what to do…" I said.

I pressed a few buttons and a Skype screen arose. On that skype screen was Jeremy, from Lyoko.

"Hey, I found the computer, but this data disk is jammed." I told him.

"No worries, I'll be right on it," Jeremy Mentioned, "Also, is that the computer with Lyoko access?"

"I believe that this computer will have all the access we need. I can find files for the desert and the Forest Sector. But not the Ice sector or Sector 5."

"We have the ones you're missing. X.A.N.A is in sector 5."

"Wait, I thought X.A.N.A was dead?"

"He's a computer program, he can't die."

"Cid, I'm sending Jeremy the files."

"You can't! Dere is Sum Impertant stuff on dat der disk!" Cid screamed.

"Do you want the soulless killed or not?" I asked.

"Good point, there…"

"Jeremy, I'm sending you the files. Leon, Cid, stay here and get the files when Jeremy is done with them. He's smarter than the both of you." I requested.

Jeremy nodded, and I looked to Sora, Amu and Link. We all nodded and ran out the door to stop the Soulless. As we got to a giant cliff in the middle of nowhere, a lone figure came out of the shadows.

"**Wait, Sora, Didn't you say it was Trotejy and Sanmex in this world?**" Trione asked.

"They left a while ago and told Gamiir to protect the castle. And by protect, I obviously mean destroy." Sora replied.

"Great, more trouble." I said, summoning my Ripblade.

"You're gonna need this." Sora said, handing me his Keyblade.

"Sora, you really want to make this more Ironic than it needs to be, don't you?"

"Yes."

I sighed, and took it. I didn't equip it. We turned to the person.

"You just activated my trap card." Gamiir said.

"I was never fond of your stupid Gaming puns." I said.

Link didn't have to say anything to know this guy was a total sham.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Gamiir Exclaimed, "But, I'm not gonna tell you until you beat me in a children's fighting game."

"**Oh, I totally see what you did there, dumbass.**" Trione said sarcastically.

"It wasn't very humorous. Or funny. Or any of the above."

Suddenly, 3 little people arose from Amu's pocket.

"We haven't transformed in forever!" a little green girl said.

"Seems like a first world issue, Su." A little blue girl told Su.

"Stop being mean, Miku!" Su replied.

"Let's go, Amu, Let's go!" a little Red girl cheered.

"Thanks Ran." Amu said.

"They look like the power puff girls, but the green and blue personalities are switched." I said.

"My heart!" Amu yelled, "Unlock!"

At that moment, Amu had transformed from regular, not-so-great-on-looks Amu to What-the-hell-happened-to-my-harem-list Amu. Ran had disappeared and Apparently, Amu was now a cheerleader.

"Stop Staring at me!" Amu yelled.

"I'm not..." I lied.

"Not you, Gamiir!"

"Okay, well i lied anyway."

"Good to know," I took out my Ripblade, but suddenly, it was morphing around to fit with the world, transforming into the Skyward Blade, "Senshijidaino!" I yelled.

My entire body was wrapped into my IS, with my Skyward Blade as the primary weapon of choice.

"No way. This was not in the rule book!" Gamiir Yelled.

"It looks like the Rules..." I said, gaining air for my attack, as Gamiir put his weapon of choice (a f**king Gamecube controller.) in the air, "Just got screwed."

I used my new Skyward Blade as a counter for his controller, tossing it back several feet, then having him fall to the ground with my Skyward Blade pointed at his throat.

"Now, tell me where Maya, Rin, Zoey, Tohsaka, and ... Uhhh... for the hell of it, Minima are!" I yelled angrily.

"Okay, Okay! I give, I give!" He said, getting up while I put my blade away, "There are in a sector of the World that never must be you have never visited before. Entrapped in the Sixth Sector of Lyoko."

"What the hell? there is no sixth sector of lyoko!" I said, "If you're lying to me..."

"I swear to Arceus I am not lying to you!" Gamiir pleaded, "Sanmex Created it 3 days ago and stuffed them all inside so you would never find them!"

I put my sword away. I motioned to Sora and Link to do the same. Amu went back to her regular form.

"Where can I enter this Sixth Center?" I asked.

"There is only one world anyone can enter it from. and, its not the world that never must be." Gamiir said secretly.

"What the hell is it, then?"

"The world is Poseria."

I paused. I looked onto the transporter. That was the next world.

"Link! Amu! We're leaving!" I yelled, "I spared you this time. don't mention a word of this to Sanmex, or I will have you're 'Other you' killed."

"No... Not Him... Please, not Ekkue..." Gamiir fell to his knees and pleaded.

"That's his name? trione, information, now."

"**Not much is known about Ekkue, I'm afraid. But, legend has it he was the original Dinoblade master and was granted eternal life to teach the ways of it. He hasn't had a student in 300 years. Gamiir is his Soulless. Ekkue was known as a relatively happy person, and cried once. That made Gamiir. That was about 100 years ago. no other information is known.**" Trione replied.

Link looked at me, like he had a servant just like Trione, but wasn't inside of him...

"I'm so sorry..." Gamiir said sadly.

"I'll tell you what, take me to you're 'Other You' and I won't kill you. we will be at peace." I said.

"Ekkue is at Poseria. He works for the king."

I nodded, then took off inside a portal to the next world. I could feel a really strong presence there, but it wasn't a Organization member. it was something worse.

**from the desk of Ekkue:**

Poseria isn't an actual series, anime, or cartoon world, it is a world from my story "The Lonely Kings". Sora has already been there, but that wasn't mentioned. for more information, read the first few chapters. it will make the next part of DH2 a lot clearer to you guys. After that, we take off to "the World that never must be" for the finale of DH2. This chapter will be in two parts. Then, DH3D will be and Rex will both be the main Characters, much like Sora/Riku in Dream Drop Distance. Until next time!


	20. Fiarare

**Fiarare**

It took me awhile before I finally figured it out, but with Amu and Link by my side, i was certain even the impossible could be attained. But, once again, I was miserably wrong.

The three of us landed nearby a campsite, in which several people were there already. We decided to take a look around, but noticed that Amu and Link could not get through the gate.

"We've been expecting you, Rex Owen." A Female voice came from the opposite side.

Whoever had said that, she opened the gate for Link and Amu and we went inside to figure out what was up. when we walked inside, We say this person who looked half like a human and half like a rapidash.

"My name is Mordish. These times are troubling, Rex." She said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"There has been widespread panic throughout this campsite." She continued, Ignoring me.

"My Name. How do you know it?" I tried asking again.

"If it wasn't for me, this camp wouldn't even be here right now."

"How Know Do Name You My?"

"What?"

"How do you know my name."

"Everyone knows your name. You were in the hall of champions."

"Hall of what now?"

"Yeah, not even Rex can be a great champion!" Amu piped up.

"Stop it, Amu." I replied.

she turned silent as we walked toward the hall. As we entered, there were thousands of heroes. I recognized a few. There was Ash Ketchum, son of Mew. (Hey! don't look at me, I'm reading the labels!) and several path was long, but after a couple something hours, we finally made it to the end.

"Rex, you were our first non-Demimon hero in the Hall of Champions, because you saved us from eternal damnation." Mordish said.

"You mean, when i stopped Dr. Z?" I asked.

"Yes, and for that time we are most grateful."

"Look, If I don't find the Keyhole and leave, I won't be able to save your world again."

"You don't have too. you can stay, forever and ever."

"excuse me?"

Mordish suddenly got an evil grim on her face and the doors shut behind us. Link turned around, and tried to run, but his legs couldn't move. Neither could mine or Amu's. Mordish then transformed into a completely black, but with white hair, Pokemon that could only be a god of this world.

"So...Nice of you, to stop by." It said.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"I am Darkrai, god of Nightmares. Sent to destroy you before you reach your goal, with an Endless nightmare." Darkrai Announced.

"You looked terrible as a girl."

"Hmmm? I don't understand, I thought my Mordish impersonation went over quite well, indeed."

"Who are you working for?"

"I bet you'd like to think I'm working for the Organization, right? in that case, your wrong. I'm killing you for Heatrans benefit."

"Your not working for the Organization?"

"No, but Heatran does need your expertise on the overlay of the worlds."

"not if I have anything to say about it!" A voice called into the distance.

Suddenly, a large, golden dinoblade came down from the ceiling and Darkrai dissolved into little bits of darkness. An 18 year old stood in front of us. he was somewhat tall, taller than me, with no shirt on but no abs, and brown hair. he was wearing pants though, which was a good thing.

"**Rex...**" trione began.

"Sorry I'm late. I hear your trying to stop the seishin is the name. but you can call me Ekkue, that's what everyone else calls me." Ekkue admitted.

"You are the legendary Dinoblade master?"

"Dinoblade Master? Not sure where you heard that. You could say that, I guess. I was the first person to ever wield the Dinoblade."

"But, you look so young! You couldn't have been a master for all these years!" Amu blurted.

"In that case, Immortality comes in handy." Ekkue stated.

Link gave a motion that we need to get back on topic.

"Alright, how do we prevent this world from being overrun by darkness?" I asked.

"By locking this thing right here." Ekkue said.

Ekkue held out a small, round object that looked like a Pokeball started laughing. I went over to go pick it up, but he took it back in an instant.

"Locking a keyhole would never be that easy! haha, suckers!" Ekkue laughed.

"No wonder Gamiir is your soulless..." I said.

"That guy... he's taking away my life."

"Wait, what?"

"The first time I ever cried, in a hundred years, was when my girlfriend left me. I cried for two days, then never cried again. over time, Gamiir got weaker and weaker, but I remained strong. I've been studying these soulless and how they act, and what they are. they get stronger with every tear, you probably know. but they also get stronger with every strong emotion you give off. whether its Anger, depression, or Sheer joy, they will get stronger. I know where the keyhole is."

Ekkue motioned us out of the Hall of champions. we all followed. He told us everything he knew about the soulless and what their plot is. we all listened intently. I asked a few questions, and he answered all of them. as soon as we got to the keyhole, I locked it.

"Wishing luck. may the odds.." Ekkue Started.

"be ever in your favor?" Amu finished.

"I was going to say 'work for you and you alone', but I guess that works too. "

"I have one more question." I asked.

Ekkue turned to me.

"Yes?" he said.

"Trione is..." I asked.

"**I told you, like, a million times, Rex.**" Trione stated.

"Trione is your memories from before you came to Max's house." Ekkue told us.

"**I've been telling him that, but he still won't believe me!**" Trione complained.

"Wait, how do you know Max?" I asked.

The portal to the last destination opened.

"Take care of yourselves!" Ekkue said loudly.

"but that doesn't answer..." I said, but my finishing words broke off into the next world, the land of the Organization.


	21. The world that Never must be, Outside

**The World that Never must be, part 1**

"…My Question!" I said, landing with a thud.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Amu said, getting up.

"This is where we met, isn't it?"

"Definitely. I remember this like the back of my hand."

Link looked down in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Link pointed up to a giant castle that looked like it was going very, very strong. My eyes grew wide.

"That must be the castle the Organization is keeping Mayura and the rest of them!" I yelled.

I took off, and ran head first into the last person I expected to be there.

"Wow, Rex, I didn't realize you would make it here so soon!" Max laughed.

I got up, dusted myself off, slapped him in the face, and went on my way.

"Hey! Don't you want to rescue Zoey?" Max yelled at me.

I noticed that even Amu and link had stayed behind. They both looked at me with a fear of death in both their eyes. Amu was scared to death. Link was harder to read. He didn't talk much.

"Well, I think I do… but…." I replied to Max.

"But what?" Max asked.

"Well, Trotejy took a lot of other girls with him and I need to save them too."

"There's going to be a lot of Organization member's in there too…"

"I've defeated Dragons…I think I can handle a few soulless."

"I'm coming with you!" Amu yelled.

Link drew his sword and pointed it toward the castle.

"It wouldn't be a battle If I wasn't there." Max said Smirkingly.

"The force of hell is stronger in there than anywhere else I have been." Ai mentioned.

"I've climbed larger towers, this is nothing!" Jil yelled with excitement.

"Ai, I don't understand if you want to come or not." I said.

"May the forces of hell be at your service." Ai restated.

At this point, I nodded. We didn't have time for an Emotional gathering. I took out my dinoblade, and it turned into the Obliteration Dinoblade, the second most powerful Dinoblade in the world. The 6 of us then took off to the castle. But on our way, we were stopped.

"Now, Now. It wasn't gonna be that easy, would it?" Seth said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Seth…" Max and I said simultaneously.

"**Rex, be careful. Look at his damage level.**" Trione said.

"It's over…" I started, but Trione took over again.

"**No, this isn't a dragon ball Z reference.**" Trione said like a slap in the face.

"…oh." I said.

"Listen to your Pixelated friend, Rex. This time, we will win. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Seth yelled.

I angrily charged at him like an idiot, but that was good, because Max did the same thing. Link rushed into battle too, along with Amu in her 'Amulet Spade' form. I am not sure what Ai was doing, but she was saying a bunch of weird things. Jil was just there, with a shield. The whole team was prepared to fight until a giant wave of light came crashing down upon us, feeling like water.

"Seems like the Twerps have finally made it." Xander said.

"Good job, Ursula! It was a critical Hit!" Ed exclaimed.

"Time to show these scoundrel's who the real Soulless are." Ursula said.

"The Old Lady? But she isn't a soulless! What's going on?" Max yelled.

"**Seems as if you don't need another you to be a soulless, you just have to lose your soul.**" Trione said.

"4 on 6? Seems as if the odds are still in our favor." I said.

Max and I attacked all four at once, dodging almost every attack they tried to make on us. The last attack given by Xander hit max in the face, causing everyone to panic. As Xander was about to smack a hard blow on Max as he was on the ground, Jil saved the day by throwing his shield over to protect him. I then hit Xander in the back for a final blow and healed Max. 1 out of 4 defeated. Ed popped out of nowhere behind Amu, but link performed a spinning sword attack in order to swipe the energy out of him. Amu used a big paint brush to paint Ed blue, which he then ran away scared. 2 out of 4 left. Ursula and Seth both stood side by side as Max and I waited for one of them to make a move. Seth disappeared and Then Max charged out to attack Ursula. Right before Max used his dinoblade Seth reappeared and scared him away. I turned to Ai and she appeared on the battlefield. The flowers on her kimono sprung out and I used that as a distraction while running behind Ursula and hitting her in the back. It didn't stop her. She used her Soulless power to defend herself as she threw water waves with several small cannon-like shots at me. I dodged every single one and then used a Blizzard spell to take her out. All that was left was Seth now. Max and I used our dual combo by joining our Dinoblades together and striking Seth on the head, thus letting out blood and putting him into a 'You-gonna-die-in-three-minutes' state.

"No… This can't be… I…I can't die… Not like this…" Seth said, while feeling the pain of death.

"You have done wrong for the last 4 years. Your time is up, Seth. It has been since we last fought." Max said.

"We last fought him two years ago, when we were 14." I said.

(**From the Desk of Ekkue**: Max and Rex are respectively 15 and 16 now. In that order.)

"Well, other than that, your death is undeniable. Give up." Max restated.

"It wasn't my idea to begin with, you idiots. Killing me won't help you. It's Trotejy you want to defeat." Seth said, gasping for breath."

"But…Mira will also die." I said.

"Good luck figuring that one…out…" Seth said, right before turning his head and dying.

"Damn… there must be a way to stop that death…"

"**Well, there is a way to kill a soulless without killing its other half. Seth was a different matter, he was his other half, so you killed both of them I don't know how to kill a soulless without killing the other half. That, you must find in the castle.**" Trione said.

I drew my Dinoblade.

"then let's do this shit…" I said.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	22. The World that never must be, Part 2

**The World That Never Must Be, Inside**

Everything went down the drain the moment we walked inside the huge castle. We had lost all sense of direction, and the enemies were nowhere to be found. We had looked everywhere we could inside the main entrance, and found nothing. I collapsed to the floor.

"Need help?" A familiar voice said from above.

I opened my eyes in order to see it was Ikuto, from the stories Amu tells me in portals, that's what the description was.

"Dude, how did you find us?" I asked.

"There is a giant castle that appeared out of nowhere. You really think I could have missed that?" Ikuto responded.

"He makes a compelling Argument…" Amu said.

"It was more of a point, but we can go with that. Come on, I'll lead you to Trotejy's lair." Ikuto said.

We all nodded. But then, a huge crash came through the wall. It wasn't an organization member. It was just the Dinoblade Master Ekkue.

"You can't seriously expect to have a party without me, can you?" Ekkue said.

"**Guys, we must go now. The fate of the world depends on it.**" A voice called from Max's mouth.

"Max, what the hell?" I said.

"That's shione. I freed her while we were apart in between Camp Half-Blood and This World." Max said.

"**And now the whole team is here! Giddy up, bitches!**" Shione called out, using max's body to jump up.

"I shouldn't ask." I responded.

"Please, don't." Max replied.

After that little conversation that happened, we followed Ikuto and Ekkue straight to the bottom of the base. Inside, there were 4 capsules. They were filled with the people Xalir had stolen from me. Zoey, Mayura, Rin, and Tohsaka.

"I'll get you out of there, everyone!" I yelled.

Mayura shouted, but I couldn't hear her. The other three did the same, but I couldn't hear any of them.

"Soundproof glass," Ekkue said, "the worst kind of glass there is. Trotejy must know we are here."

"Correct!" Trotejy said loudly, randomly appearing out of nowhere in his Tron armor, "Especially so they can't give you any hints without knowing hand signals."

"Release them, Trotejy!" I yelled.

"Oh, Rexy-boy, why would I do that? Where is the fun?"

"His speech has changed dramatically since the last time I saw him." Ekkue stated.

"You saw him before now?" I said angrily.

"Hey now, I can see things before they happen. It doesn't mean I have ever met the guy."

I turned my attention back to Trotejy.

"Give them back. Now." I said sternly.

"Well, Alright. But first, we have to make a deal. You can keep one of them and the other three…" A large fireball appeared in trotejy's hands "…Die. Pick wisely, now. It's multiple choice. It can either be A, The smart, Student Council treasurer Mayura. It can be B, the ever so lovely Zoey Drake, who you have beaten Seth by the side of. It can be C, The only Chinese girl who can really cook, Rinin Fan. Or it can be D, the fighter of the decade, Rin Tohsaka. You're Choice."

"Rex, it's obviously a trap." Ikuto said.

"You can only save one of them… Trotejy is a sick bastard." Ekkue said.

"**Rex… Pick the one closest to your heart.**" Trione said.

"Hey, Ai, can't you just send Trotejy to hell?" Jil asked.

"I have to have the soul of the person to send them to hell. Trotejy doesn't have one." Ai responded.

It took me awhile, but after a large consideration, I finally spoke up.

"I choose…" I started, moving my finger towards Mayura.

"Rex, No!" Amu, Max, Jil, Ikuto, and Ekkue all said simultaneously.

But, just then, the day was saved. A large window near the top of the building came crashing down to the floor and out popped Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi. In their Lyoko forms.

"But, how? We aren't on Lyoko!" I yelled.

Jeremy's large voice came from above, "Rex, The World That Never Must Be is the 6th sector of Lyoko!"

"The 6th sector?" I said.

"**I am such an Idiot! We were never in any real danger. This was all just a trap. This whole time, the last 3 you picked wouldn't die, they would just get divirtualized! The entire time you were travelling worlds, you never teleported to any new ones. You were just travelling the 6****th**** sector of Lyoko!**" Trione exclamated.

Link nodded his head. He had always known this, but he never said a word. Figures.

"But that means that no one is real… and that… Seth must still be alive." I said.

"**Actually, No. My data tells me that was the real Seth. Trotejy and X.A.N.A were working side by side until you killed him. Link isn't the real Link, but Amu is the real Amu. Ai is the Real Ai, but Jil isn't the real Jil. You see, when a world is destroyed, the people who inhabit it were sent here. When Amu's world was destroyed, she was sent straight here. When Ai's world was destroyed, she was sent straight here.**" Trione said.

"So that means, everyone I met on my journey besides the Organization, Amu, Ikuto, and Ekkue… They are all fake?"

"**Them and the 8 you see in front of you. The Lyoko warriors and the girls in the soundproof glass. They are the real deal. Everyone else is Fake. Including, That Trotejy!**" Trione yelled.

"Spot on, Trione, Spot on. While you were all travelling Lyoko, The real Trotejy was out destroying worlds. You never saved anything. From the start of your journey, you were trapped inside Lyoko. The real me, he had you trapped," The Fake Trotejy said, "and that's why I sounded so different."

"I knew there was a problem with this shit!" Ekkue yelled.

"Well done, Rex Owen. You have passed the test. You have been granted a pass from this test. All the girls will return to their own worlds." Trotejy said from outside Lyoko.

As he said it, all the girls except Zoey disappeared to their own world, and a light shown above our group.

"This is where I must depart. Amu, take care." Ikuto said, and then disappeared.

"Max, thank you for everything." Jil said, before returning to his Lyokian world.

Link did 3 flips and played the ocarina, then waved goodbye before heading back to his Lyokian world. All that was left was Ai, Zoey, Max, Amu, Ekkue and I.

"Jeremy, can you devirtualize us?" I asked.

"Sorry, Rex. Only someone from your world can do that." Jeremy said.

"So, my world isn't fake?"

"Nope, yours is very real."

I did a jump for joy, and then a familiar voice came through.

"Rex? Max, Zoey? If your there, please respond!" The voice said.

"Reese!" Max and I called.

"Oneesan!" Zoey called.

"I'm so glad I found you. I figured out you guys were in Lyoko halfway through the second journey, but I couldn't find any of you. Starting the Devirtualization process with the other 3 included." Reese said.

In a few seconds, we made our way back to our world and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Rex! I'm so glad you came back! I hope you brought my book on girls with you on your journey!" Mr. Owen yelled.

"I'm glad to see you too, dad." I said back.

I looked over, with Amu and Ai introducing themselves to Spike, but Ekkue was talking with Reese.

"Now that all the welcoming back is over, we have another job to do!" Ekkue shouted, "Reese and I are going to take Max and Rex onto a journey to have one of them to be a Dinoblade master, like myself!"

"What?" Max and I both said.

"I'm totally in! Honing the Dinoblade would be a great past time for me!" Max yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could take my Dinoblade for a test drive." I said.

"Great!" Ekkue said, twirling.

"We start tomorrow. Be prepared!" Reese said.

So that ended our second Journey. Soon, one of us will become a Dinoblade master, and then he will defeat Trotejy's real self. Soon, the entire war will come to an end.

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

This whole story started in March of 2012, and it's still not over in 2013. This fanfiction may take place well into 2014! I pledge to you guys, the readers, that the last 2 books will be full of jokes, humor, Kingdom Hearts Parody Moments, Dinosaur King reference's, Rex X Zoey Moments, Rex X Mayura Moment's, Rex X Rinin Fan Moments, Organization Fights, Hilarious Video game reference's by Gamiir, great ass Villians, and Never before written worlds you get to explore through the mind of this story! It took me for fucking ever to create all these OC's and the storyline, plus Personalities for all the OC's. It'll take me an even longer time trying to write the last book. I promise you, the last book will have 40+ worlds, everything brand new and completely fresh. I mean, Dinosaur Hearts 3 will be the first story that'll have the Non-Lyokian worlds of the same characters, so everything will be new. It's like that part in Kingdom Hearts II in which Pooh forgets who Sora was, except they never did. But, It will be like Chain of Memories for the fact that the Lyokian's share the same memories with their real world counterparts. So, DH3 will have a little bit of KH2, KH Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 3. That ends this long paragraph discussing the next two stories. So, Continue reading!


End file.
